


Fight For Me

by ICantReadEnoughFanFiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A piece of crap really, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I wrote whatever came to mind, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction/pseuds/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction
Summary: This is a long arse One-Shot that is over 24,000 word long.I originally wanted Lilo but I seemed to just write whatever came to mind so if not much makes sense I apologize in advance!





	Fight For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Not Edited   
> A piece of crap   
> I don't know why I wrote this

"Don't go..." Liam whined. I chuckled at his childish manner, as an Alpha it was uncommon he would act like this.

"My mum wants me home." I chuckled again at the noise of protest Liam made. I slipped on my gray TOMS. 

"Let me walk you!" He called from the living room, in only the blink of an eye I was pushed up against the wall, his larger body making it impossible to escape.

"I live next door!" I laughed.

"I'm walking you home, there is no room for protest." Liam backed away, letting me move freely.

"Yes Alpha." I smirked at Liam's frozen stature.

"Not fair, you know what that does to me." He whined, walking towards me.

"That's why I did it." My smirk fell when he pressed his chest to mine, pushing me against the wall. One of his hands slipped from my shoulder to my hip than to my back, sliding down slowly. I gulped, waiting for what he might do next.

He has never touched me like this. I haven't been touched like this since I presented two years ago. And Liam never exactly knew about Niall's, Zayn's and I's actions. It never went as far as sex, just hand jobs or just getting off in the same room, nothing romantic, just primal instincts and lust.

I felt his large hand slid over my bum, his hand fitting perfectly against the natural curve. I gulped, I could feel the slick inside me start to dampen my underwear. I squirmed under Liam's ever consistent massage against my bum. I couldn't suppress the whine at the back of my throat when his other hand started to grope my other cheek.

I could smell the slick in the air, which meant he would smell it soon as well. He growled lowly, my neck lulled to the side, my Omega submitting to Liam's Alpha.

"Fuck Lou, you smell so fucking good." His voice was deep and raspy, sending a shock of arousal through my body.

"L-Liam." I whined, not exactly knowing what I wanted or needed. Did I want this to stop? No, it felt so good. Did I want to have sex with Liam? We are just friends... aren't we? Does this make us more then friends? But this doesn't mean we're going to have sex either, right?

"God Lou." He growled. I knew my trousers were ruined, I could already feel my slick sliding down my leg, as far as my lower thigh. I don't think I have ever been so wet before. Maybe it was because Liam was an Alpha. Or maybe it's because someone else, beside myself, it touching me again.

I moaned lowly when one of his hands slipped under the elastic of my boxers, his finger tracing around my quivering hole. I could hear my slick being swirled around by his finger. He pulled his hand out from my boxers licking his fingers.

"You taste so good Lou." His hand slipped back into my boxers. One of his digits slipping in my hole easily. I mewled at the feeling. He pushed in another finger in next to the other, opening me wider.

"L-Liam! Oh god Liam!" I moaned softly, his fingers left so amazing inside me. His fingers hit that sweet spot in me. "A-Alpha!" I moaned out breathlessly. Liam's fingers mercilessly hit my prostate. I bit my lips to keep from moaning to loud.

"Call me Alpha Lou." Liam growled, the Alphan command behind the growl had me quivering. Not that I wouldn't call him what he wanted, he didn't need to command me.

"Oh god Alpha..... Oh Alpha, Alpha please!" I moaned, the pleasure was almost to much to bare, white spots flew across my eye lids I hadn't noticed I closed.

"Fuck Louis! You feel so good around my fingers, so tight." His nose nudged at my chin, I complied and bared my neck. His nose ghosted over my collar bone all they way up to my ear before he gently tugged on the lobe with his teeth. I whimpered at the added pleasure. I felt another finger play with my stretched hole before shoving its way in. I gasped softly, a moan leaving my lips.

"A-Alpha..." I choked on my words, tears of the overwhelming pleasure flowing slowly down my cheeks. His free hand softly thumbed away the tears, his lips brushed against mine before capturing them in a kiss.

I clenched around his fingers, wanting my climax to come but wanting this feeling of too much and not enough to last forever. Liam moaned into my mouth. His tongue forced its way into my mouth, covering every inch, mapping out my mouth.

"Alpha please." I begged, the pleasure was too much to bare. It was almost painful.

"Fuck Louis, god you feel so fucking amazing, so wet for me, such a good boy." He praised before he prodded my prostate with all three fingers. His lips danced across my bare neck, his sharp teeth tracing over the claiming vein.

"A-Alpha!" I came untouched in my completely ruined boxers. After riding me through my orgasm he pulled his fingers out, I felt so empty now that they were gone.

He licked the excess slick off his fingers before smirking at me. I felt like jelly, my entire body blissed out from the immense amount of pleasure Liam made me feel. I hardly felt Liam's large arms carrying me or the feeling of the bed under me.

"Lou? Are you okay?" Liam asked concerned, his voice one of worry. If I could have I could have laughed. I was more then okay, I was amazing. "Louis? Can you hear me?" Liam's voice was laced with regret and worry.

Did he regret everything we just did? I'm a bad Omega, I didn't please Liam. I got off and he didn't. It's all my fault we ended up in that position, I edged him on by calling him Alpha. Bad Omega, bad , bad, bad.

I blinked many times before the blurriness in my eyes faded away. I lifted my head and Liam's head was buried in his arms on the bed. I could smell the saltiness of his tears in the air. "Liam?" I asked. His head jerked up before he engulfed me in a hug.

"You're okay! God Louis I thought I hurt you or worse!" He cried on my shoulder. I slowly wrapped his much larger frame in my arms.

"No, not even close." I sat up and scooted back on the bed. He sat down next to me, his head hanging low. "Liam?" I asked, I could hear my own voice begin to wobble in worry.

"Hold on Louis." Liam said as he wiped his tears away. "D-Do you regret it?" He asked, I must have given his a confused look because he continued. "Do you regret what we just did, do you regret me touching you?" He asked. I went to say no but what if he regrets it? And if I were to say I don't, how would it effect our friendship.

"N-No." I whispered quietly, I could never lie to Liam. Never. "Do you?" I asked, keeping my head down.

"I could never." He cooed, pulling my much smaller body into his lap. I snuggled closer to him, his warmth enveloping me in a secure embrace.

I felt my eye lids started to drop, the feeling of sleep seemed so welcoming. I could hear a far off ringing.

"Hi Jay, yes...... he fell asleep...... I'll make sure.... goodnight Jay." Liam hung up the phone, his voice was far off. "I'll wake you in the morning Boo-Bear." Liam kissed my forehead before I fully fell into sleep's embrace.

\----------

"Wake up bug." Liam's sweet voice coaxed me out of my slumber. I sluggishly wiped at my eyes, yawning softly before stretching. I blinked a couple of times before taking in my surrounding. I was in Liam's room, on his bed.

I looked down and noted that I was sleeping in one of Liam's shirts and a fresh clean pair of boxers. I blushed at the memory of last night. I could feel arousal rising in my stomach at the memory of Liam pleasuring me. His Alphan voice. His magical fingers finding just the right spot in me. His praise.

"Lou? You up? I made you tea." Liam stepped into the room with two cups in his hands. I smiled lazily. He smiled back brightly, setting my tea on the night stand.

"Did you change me?" I asked, blushing at the thought.

"I do it all the time..." Liam picked up on my blush, confused at my embarrassed state probably.

"I know....." I replied, but never after having such an intimate occurrence beforehand, I thought to myself.

"Nothing is going to change Lou. We are still best friends, right?" He asked. I nodded quickly.

"You'll always be my best friend Li." I admitted.

"And you mine." He gently nudged me with his shoulder.

I don't know why I felt so relieved. Why was the fact that Liam didn't want me as a mate so relieving. Sure Liam has everything I want and look for in a mate but he's just a friend. So what? We had a sexual moment, friends have those all the time..... right?

I slowly sipped my tea. I went to stand up but before I could remove my leg from the tangle of sheets I tripped. I closed my eyes, waiting the hard ground but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes, I eyed the hard wood floor that was inches from my face.

I went to turn around but I felt a large hand caress my bum. I froze. I went to shift and turn around and I noticed my stomach lay across Liam's legs. My legs still on the bed.

I opened my mouth to ask a question but a slap right to my boxer covered bum had me squeak in surprise. Did Liam just spank me?!

"Wh-" A quick slap to the left cheek as me inhale in pain.

"No talking." Liam caressed the heated flesh. Another slap had tears form in my eyes. I bit my lip to keep for making any sound as they next hit was splayed over the same spot. But it was futile. I let out a sob of pain. "Shhh lovely Lou." Liam cooed, one of his hands rubbing soothing circles at the bottom of my spine.

Another slap as me biting my knuckles to keep from crying out in pain. Before anything else could happen I was pulled into a sitting position. I let out a cry of pain as the heated flesh of my bum burned as it sat atop Liam's hard knee.

"It's okay Louis." Liam stood up, holding me bridal style. I curled into his chest, creating a wet spot with my tears.

"I-It hurts." I whimpered.

"I know. I know baby." Liam cooed.

I thought he said nothing was going to change?! That was fucking change! He has never done that before! Fuck it hurts. I was a bad Omega, only bad Omegas get spanked. "What did I do wrong?" I cried into his chest. I felt as he carried me throughout the house. I felt his body stop moving before my sore bum was placed on a hard and cold surface.

I hissed in pain, closing my eyes. I heard the sound of water flood my ears. I opened my eyes and saw Liam was running a bath. After a few minutes he turned to me. I wanted to ask again what I did wrong but I kept my mouth shut. Something told me I wouldn't agree with the answer.

And when Liam and I disagree, which was hardly ever, we argued and stopped talking for a few weeks. Those weeks were filled with sadness and emptiness without each other.

Without words Liam pulled his shirt off of me, my insecurities got the better of me and I wrapped my arms around my pudgy stomach. Liam's large hands wrapped around my wrists, he pulled them away from my body, he leaned down and gingerly kissed my stomach. "So pretty." He maintained eye contact through the whole interaction. He stood up fully, towering over me. He gripped my hips, pulling me to a standing position, he slipped his thumbs under the elastic waist band, letting them slip and pool around my ankles.

I kept my eyes down as he stripped bare. I felt his hand lead me to the large bathtub. He got in before waving me in. I complied, it wasn't exactly uncommon we bathed together but it wasn't common either.

I felt his arms pull me closer to him, his crotch pressed right up against my bum. I shuddered at the foreign touch. Still not used to the intimate touches, but were they really intimate?

Liam's head rested on my shoulder. His lips kissed along my neck and temple. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the touches, every Omega loved praise and loving touches like these. It's in our genetics. "You are so beautiful baby." He murmured against the claiming vein. I gasped, swallowing a moan before it could leave my mouth. He said nothing would change. These touches wouldn't be intimate if last night hadn't happened, so nothing has changed, my Omega just wanted an Alpha. "So pretty." He licked along the vein up to the lobe of my ear. I had to bite my cheeks to keep from moaning.

It was taking everything in me not to grind back against the crotch of my best friend. Arousal was slowly spreading through my veins. If Liam didn't stop, soon, I knew slick would start to form in my bum.

His teeth played with my ear lobe, his hot breath washing over the damp and sensitive skin. I whimpered breathlessly. I was gripping my legs under the warm water. I was forcing down my erection as much as I could but it was a losing battle. If Liam didn't stop I wouldn't be able to keep myself composed.

One of his hands rubbed over my shoulder before slowly inching down my side. He caressed my love handles for a second before moving horizontally over my stomach. His hand was inches above my belly button.

He bit down on my neck, right below my ear. I let out a choked moan, not being able to hold back the moans any longer. My head fell back onto his shoulder, lulling in the opposite side of his head. I bared my neck, giving him more, and complete, access to my skin.

He pulled back, licking the wound, I was letting out breathy pants. His hand continued to inch down my body. His hand gripping my erection in his hand. I moaned loudly, the feeling was of pure bliss.

My hands slowly moved up the tub sides, I gripped the edges on each side. He began to stroke me under the water. His large hand was rough but soft against the ultra sensitive skin. His lips sucking violent bruises along my neck.

"L-Liam!" I moaned. How could it be possible for someone to pleasure me this much? The feeling was unforgettable. His free hand began to creepy along my back, slipping a finger into my needy hole. I whined in the back of my throat. "A-Alpha..." I moaned lowly, dragging out the word. A second finger slipped pass the ring of muscle. I clenched around his digits, I wanted more. I wanted him, all of him. I started to grind back against his fingers, his hand moving quickly at my erection. the pleasure was unimaginable. "I-I want- I....." I couldn't even form words.

"Tell me what you want baby." Liam whispered hotly against my ear. I opened my mouth to speak but he jabbed at my prostate, so all I could do was moan. "Such a good boy aren't you, taking my fingers like this. Letting me dominate you like this. Such a good boy." His lips began to harshly suck on previous hickeys.

"Ohhh! Mmm Alpha!" I pleaded, hoping, just hoping he knew what I meant.

"Use your words baby." He chuckled lowly. On a particular grind back I felt his hard cock graze against my bum.

"Y-You, I want you." I moaned loudly at the feeling of his fingers speeding up inside of me. His hand working at an animalistic pace.

"Fuck Lou." He growled next to my ear making me whine and moan. "You want me?" He asked.

"Y-Yes pl-please Alpha." I begged.

"You want to feel me inside you, want to feel me pounding into you, don't you baby?" He knew all the words that made me putty in his hand.

"Yes! Yes please Liam!" I begged. He stood up, pulling his fingers free before picking me up. He practically ran us into his room before he laid me on the bed.

I felt my high start recede. I whined high in my throat.

"Shh baby, I'll make you feel so good, so much better then last night." He promised as he crawled up my body, his fingers re-entering me. I nodded, moaning again at the feeling of being full.

"I-I'm ready." I panted.

"Are you sure?" He asked, I nodded, I didn't want to waste another second, I just want to feel him in me. He pulled his fingers out, which were covered in my slick. He positioned himself at my entrance. "We can stop whenever, okay? Just say so and I'll stop." He promised. I nodded, fully trusting him.

I was trusting him with my virginity, and I knew I wouldn't regret it. There was no one better then Liam, no one I'd want to lose my virginity to over Liam.

I gasped at the feeling of the tip of his cock nudging at my hole. He slowly pushed in, stopping when his head was in. The burn and stretch was unbelievably painful. I fisted the sheets, tears racing down my face. "Do you want to stop?" Liam asked, he was breathing heavily above me.

"N-No." I cried, the pain was slowly subsiding. "You can-can move." I panted. He quickly thrusted balls deep. My jaw fell open but no sound came out, he repeatedly hit my prostate on every thrust.

"Fuck baby, so fucking tight." Liam gripped my hips tightly, I knew there would be bruises there later.

"Ohh- Oh Alpha." I moaned out.

"So beautiful Louis, so pretty." One of Liam's hand trailing up my body, his finger pinching my sensitive nipple. I arched off the bed, the feeling sending ripples of pleasure through my body.

The growl he emitted made me whimper before baring my neck. I felt as his body pressed against mine, his hips like pistons against mine, his lips and tongue assaulting my neck and collar bone.

Quick and uneven pants were falling from my mouth, a whine and moan sounding every once and a while. I could feel the heat in my stomach start to drop to my balls. I whined, soon my climax would come and the pleasure would recede. "C-Close." I moaned, my hands tugging softly at Liam's brown locks.

I felt him bite down on my neck, hard. Not deep enough to claim me but the bite mark would be there for several days. I arched my back, my chest pressed against his momentarily before falling back down to the bed.

"Me too baby." Liam licked the wound closed. "Fuck you feel so good around me." He moaned hotly into my ear. I whimpered at the feeling. "So tight and warm." He continued, his words were bringing me closer and closer. I was clenching tightly around him. "Fuck baby." He bit my ear lobe.

I came with a cry of Liam's name, my hips stuttering against his. Not even a second later I felt him come inside my walls. His hands holding my hips tight as his hips pressed painfully against mine. Our orgasms shaking through our entire bodies.

After he rode us through our highs he pulled out, I mewled at the empty feeling. Liam fell on the bed next to me, one of his arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I made a purr like noise in my throat, snuggling into Liam's warmth.

"Your mum wants you home by six tonight." Liam said, his head resting on my shoulder. I barked out a laugh at the easiness of the topic change.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Well I woke you up around 10...... So maybe 11 maybe a bit after." He chuckled darkly. The vibrations of his chest were felt on my back.

"I'm hungry." I complained, I liked how we could act like best friends not even a minute after our first time.

"Your mum cooks the best. I suggest getting up and going there for lunch." Liam pulled my impossibly tighter against himself.

"In order to get up and I need to actually _get up_." I said, not moving though because I loved the feeling of being in his arms.

"But your comfy." Liam whined playfully.

"I can ask my mum to make your favorite." I almost laughed at how fast Liam stood up and jumped off the bed.

"C'mon! Let's go!" He yelled as he ran out of the room naked. I sat up before getting dressed in some of the extra clothes I leave here.

After I finally dressed Liam walked in with his head down. "I-I forgot clothes." He muttered. I laughed, throwing boxers at him. He quickly slipped into them, grabbing the rest of his clothes and dressing.

I grabbed one of Liam's large hoodies, slipping it on. It covered the bite mark and the hickeys. I walked out of Liam's room after him, walking down the hallway and out the door.

I heard my sisters screaming in delight. "LOUIS!" Fizzy yelled, running up to me and hugging me tightly.

"Hey Fizzy! How was your night at your friends?" I asked.

"I didn't go, she is a meanie to my other friends." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "But a big mean Alpha came looking for you last night." She said like it wasn't uncommon.

I felt Liam's hand grip mine tightly. "Do you know who?" I asked.

"I think his name was Henry.... No..." Fizzy trailed.

"His name was Harry." Phoebe ran up from behind Fizzy. "He was tall and he wouldn't stop yelling, he said he was going to be here tonight." Phoebe batted her eyes.

"He was real pretty." Lottie rolled her eyes at Daisy's words.

"He was rude and most certainly not pretty. No male is pretty." Lottie rolled her eyes.

"I don't know guys, your big brother is very pretty." Liam wrapped his hand around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I blushed.

"Eww!" Daisy and Phoebe said in unison.

"Louis! Come inside please." I heard my mothers voice yell from across the yards. Liam pulled me with him, my four sisters skipping ahead of us giggling at something.

Liam and I walked into my house. Liam dropped his hand from my waist and slipped his hand into mine. I stepped into the kitchen and my mum was pacing.

"Oh thank god you're here Liam." She looked very worried.

"What is this about an Alpha coming her and looking for Louis?" Liam asked, his voice laced with venom.

"Harry Styles came by last night looking for a mate. Apparently everyone in town has told him Louis wasn't claimed and a virgin, because he is, and Harry is looking for a male Omega." My mum was fiddling with her fingers. Worry and anger spoiled the air. It was almost suffocating.

"M-Mum?" I asked. How can I break it to her I'm not a virgin anymore. Liam seemed to read my mind because I stepped forward, my mum watched us curiously.

"I took your sons virginity this morning." I expected my mum to slap him, not hug him.

"Thank god!" She cried. Liam looked at me with questioning eyes, I shook my head and shrugged.

"Mum?" I asked.

"Stay for dinner?" She ignored me. Liam nodded.

"Sure, anything for the Tomlinson's." Liam and my mum pulled away from each other, Liam wrapped an arm around my waist again.

"What? Mum?" I asked, how does one ask 'why are you happy I lost my virginity to someone who wasn't my mate'?

"That was why he wanted you Lou. One of the many appeals of your Omega." She was smiling like crazy.

"You know we're not mates though, right mum?" I asked. She nodded with a small smile.

"But make sure you show off your neck at dinner, that bite looks like a claiming mark." She winked at me blushing form. Liam chuckled lightly. "Now I was thinking a barbecue tonight?" She asked, clapping her hands together.

"My yard is always open to you Jay." Liam smiled.

"And we need to invite a lot of people." My mum thought to herself. I gave her a confused look. "So Harry can't make a scene, you know? And you better be kissing in front of people!" She pointed at both of us before disappearing around the corner.

"You do realize if Harry wasn't involved my mother would kill you right?" I craned my neck to look up at Liam, he nodded with a smile before leaning down and pecking my lips.

\----------

Many people have shown up to the barbecue, Liam hadn't left my side. Apparently when Harry came last night mum had told him I was dating Liam. He didn't believe her and said he'd be back tonight for dinner.

I felt lips against my neck, more specifically against the hickeys from earlier in the day. I went to push the person away but Liam's familiar arms wrapped around my waist, keeping me pressed up against himself. He bit down on the mark from earlier and I let out a small moan.

Flashes from last night and earlier today flashed through my mind. I squirmed against Liam's hold. "If you continue my slick will have every Alpha not mated, which is half of them, try and sleep with me." I told Liam who growled darkly.

"You are _mine_!" He growled possessively, he glared at a Alpha our age who winked at me.

"Y-Yes Liam." I whimpered, as he bit down on the mark again.

"Alpha." He growled.

"Yes Alpha." I whined. I felt him smirk against the skin before pulling away. "I'll be right back, I have to go change pants." I mumbled in annoyance, Liam just kissed my temple before chatting with my little sisters.

I walked into the house, a few people I didn't know littered the kitchen, most Alphas. I sighed before walking into the kitchen. I began pushing my way through but a hand gripped my forearm.

"Hello Omega." An Alpha with blonde hair smirked. I tried to pull out of his grip but he held me tighter. "Are you going somewhere? Smelling as good as that?" He snickered as a few of the other Alphas surrounded me, sniffing the air with lustful eyes.

"I-I have to go!" I tried to pull me arm free but he dug his claws into my arm.

"You aren't going anywhere!" His Alpha growl had me submit against my will.

"Let go of him." Liam's growl had the guy let go of me. I pushed through the males and cried into Liam's chest as he wrapped his arms protectively and possessively around me. "If you touch _my_ Omega again I will kill you." Liam growled angrily. I heard as the Alphas all filed out of the kitchen. In only a minute it was just Liam and I in the room.

I continue to cry into his chest, I could still feel the mans touch on me, I could feel all the males eyes running up and down my body. It all had me feeling filthy and disgusting.

"Shhh baby, it's okay. I'm here now and no one will touch you." Liam kissed the top of my head. I just nodded, my cries falling into sniffles. I clutched his shirt, not wanting to face anyone, wanting to stay in his embrace. "Hey, it's okay. C'mon." He bent down, picking me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me up the stairs and into my room. He set me down on my bed, I violently wiped away my tears.

"I-I'm sorry." I hiccuped, I avoided eye contact.

"Don't you dare, you have nothing to apologize for." Liam growled angrily, I flinched at the sound. Flashes of my father growling angrily at me had me submitting to Liam in the present. I bared my neck, tears streaming down my face.

He didn't notice.

"You can't apologize for genetics Louis! Fuck why the hell did you leave me in the fucking first place?!" He screamed, he punched a whole in the wall. I was shaking on the bed, my arms drawing blood from my hips. Just enough that he couldn't smell it. "And then you walked into a room of fucking Alphas! How stupid can you be?!" He was pacing, not looking at me at all.

I bit my bottom lip to keep all noise of crying inside, so Liam couldn't hear.

"Fucking idiot!" He yelled at me before storming out of the room. I was left on my bed, crying and absentmindedly clawing at my skin, drawing blood.

Liam didn't punish me, I need punishment. I wrapped my bloody arms around my body. I hide my head in my knees, crying as quietly as possible.

I must have cried for over an hour. I could hear multiple people calling my name from downstairs, my mum, my sisters, and a few friends. I didn't answer, no one could know I'm a bad Omega. Liam thought I was a bad Omega. I stood up on my shaking legs, I looked down and my sheets were stained in blood, my pants as well. My arms were dried with flaking blood.

I walked to my bathroom, turning on the water in the sink. I gently washed away the blood, the color of the water was pink. After I finished I looked in the mirror and I could hardly stand to look at the disgusting thing I saw.

My eyes were puffy and rimmed red, I had slight bags under my eyes. My hair was pointing in every direction. My neck had bruise after bruise everywhere. My skin was sickly pale. Tear tracks were dried on my cheeks. The bite mark was already beginning to fad. If I put make up on everything I could hide it. No one would have to look at the real me. The ugly me.

I was nothing to Liam, he didn't want me. Harry wanted me, or did. He doesn't want me anymore! I was a slut and gave my virginity away, no one likes a dirty, Omegan slut.

I pulled out my mothers make up bag and found the foundation that was closest to my skin tone. After 30 minutes I couldn't see the bags, the hickeys or the bite mark. I tried to smile, nothing happened. My face remained between neutral and sad. No one would notice right?

"LOUIS?!" I heard my mother yell. I flinched slightly. I slowly walked out of the bathroom and through my room and down the stairs. "Oh thank god! We were all so worried you got kidnapped or something." She exclaimed. She went to hug me but I saw her eye my neck.

"Its nothing." I said before trying to walk past her. She stopped me.

"Why did you cover it up? Harry is going to be here any minute." She sounded worried.

"Don't worry, Harry won't want me anyways." I pushed past her, I heard her call after me but I ignored her. I blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.

I bumped right into someone who grabbed me before I could fall. I kept my head down. "T-Thanks." I muttered as the smell of alpha filled my nose. I quickly shook of the touch before speed walking away with my head down.

"What's wrong with Louis?" I heard many people whispering about me, I just shoved my hands in my blood stained pants before walking down the street. I should have changed my pants.

The cold air nipped at my bare skin. I angrily wiped at the tears on my face. I heard footsteps coming up from behind me. I knew that smell. Liam.

Before I could break into a run Liam's hand gripped my upper arm. I flinched, tugging away. Trying to escape.

"Where the fuck were you?!" He hissed. I could feel the bruise start to form under the vice like grip.

"L-Let go of me." I whimpered, the pain shooting up my arm and through my body. He didn't listen.

"Answer me." He commanded. "Where were you?!" It was just dark enough outside that he couldn't see the bruises were gone.

"I-In my room." I responded, I tugged at my arm. "Let g-go of me." I cried, my tears getting the better of me. I was so scared, would he hit me like my father?

"Why?" He asked, his Alphan voice sending the old feeling of helplessness to drown me.

"Y-your hurting me." I admitted, he didn't let go, he gripped me tighter.

"Why were you in your room Louis?" He snapped.

"I-I was hiding." I cried, I kept imagining my father instead of Liam. It was only a matter of time before Liam would hit me, I knew it.

"FROM WHAT?!" He growled.

"Y-You." I cried, he let go and I fell to the ground clutching my arm while crying loudly.

"What?! Why!" He growled, only adding to the fear that was building up inside of me.

"What's going on?!" The sound of Zayn's voice rang in my ears. Zayn is another Alphan friend, his mate is Niall, a close Omegan friend. I felt Zayn pull me up from the ground.

"Let go of him!" Liam growled darkly.

"No! What the fuck did you do to him?! He is crying in the middle of the goddamn street!" Zayn growled back. He stood in front of me.

"Come here Louis." His Alphan command had he shakily start to walk towards him.

"NO Louis!" Zayn commanded. I whimpered, my Omega wanted to please the Alphas but I couldn't not obey a command. When an Omega is commanded both ways it comes down to which Alpha is more dominate. But they were the same. I could feel Liam's glare on me and I saw Zayn's glare was directed at Liam.

"Louis let's go, your mum is worried sick." Zayn gently took a hold of my hand, pulling me with him along the street.

\----------

I could smell and unknown Alpha in the house, I knew that smell. That Alpha was the one who bumped into me when I was leaving...

Before I stepped into the house with Zayn. I could hear my mother somewhere in the house.

"Louis! Thank god Zayn found you! Where did you find him?" My mother exclaimed, she went to hug me but I flinched from her touch, she frowned. I saw an Alpha walking up towards us. I didn't recognize him, but I never looked up to see what he looked like when I was leaving. 

"You won't believe me." Zayn pulled me closer to him, eyeing the Alpha that was standing to the side of my mum.

"Zayn where did you find Lou?" Niall asked, eyeing me curiously.

"Crying in the street while Liam was yelling at him with his Alpha voice." Zayn said with venom in his mouth. "And he has a hand print bruise on his arm." He held my arm up and yes, there was a giant bruise. "And self inflicted Omegan punishment." I closed my eyes as everyone looked down at me. I didn't realize my nails left that much of an impression on my skin. "And his clothes are coated in blood." Zayn sounded pissed, he probably was. He had to save a bad Omega who didn't deserve to be saved.

"Oh god why? Why would you do this Louis?" Niall asked.

"I was a bad Omega." I admitted with a small voice. I heard everyone gasp.

"No, no Louis. You are most certainly not a bad Omega." Niall said as if what I said was the stupidest thing to ever been said.

"I am!" I yelled. Niall flinched.

"What makes you think you're a bad Omega?" My mum asked. I remembered we had a code word, instead of saying my fathers name we said blue. Niall and Zayn knew about the code word, I used it all the time.

"L-Liam...... H-He he...." I trailed, wiping at the tears on my face, usually I wouldn't have a problem but someone was here who I didn't know.

"What did he do Lou?" My mother asked.

"I, I tried to go to my room and a few Alphas stopped me, they like the was I smelt and Liam got mad and he was acting like Blue did before he got abusive and there was no punishment and I was scared." I admitted. Zayn growled, Niall gasped and my mother was silently crying.

A loud pounding on the door had all of us turn to it. The smell of Liam filled my nose. I shook out of Zayn's embrace, attempting to get away. The door was broken open and Liam's glare held me still.

"Come here Louis." He growled, I shook my head even though my feet started to walk to him on their own. "Everyone else out!" His growl was scary enough that everyone left. Though I could see the unknown Alpha Zayn were listening in from the kitchen. Liam couldn't smell them obviously because an Alphan nose isn't as string as an Omegan one.

I shakily walked up to him, tears flowing from my eyes in fright.

"Why'd you leave me Louis?" He asked, his voice low but the Alphan voice was ever constant.

"Z-Zayn said my mum was worried." I explained.

"Did you want to leave me Louis?" His voice was gradually getting louder. I shook my head, afraid to tell him I was.

"That is the second time you let another Alpha who isn't me touch and tell you what to do." He hissed, stepping closer to me, his hand gripped the bruise from earlier, the second hand doing the same to my other arm.

"I-I didn-"

"STOP LYING!" He yelled, I whimpered but kept my mouth shut, afraid to even breathe. "You are _mine_ and mine only Louis Tomlinson." He growled, and in any other situation I would feel love but I was bloody terrified. "Why did you cover my bite mark?" Liam asked, his growl seemed to vibrate through my body.

"I-I...."

"Am I not good enough for you Omega?" He asked, I felt my heart drop, he won't even say my name anymore.

"That's not it, not a-"

"You're a bad Omega, a good Omega doesn't cover their Alpha's marks, you just wanted to fuck every Alpha here didn't you?!" He growled, I was in tears. I was a bad Omega, I was bad.

"N-No!" I said quickly. "I-I didn't think it was a-appropriate for everyone t-to see s-so-something so personal." I lied with shaky lips. The taste of my tears left salt in my mouth.

"You cannot cover my marks again, got it?!" His growl was to much like my fathers to not be scared.

"Y-Yes Alpha." I said just loud enough for the two Alpha's in the other room to hear me.

"Call me Alpha again Lou." He commanded, I felt so dirty and used. Where was my best friend? What happened to Liam? Why is he changed all of the sudden.

"A-A-Alpha." I stuttered. He growled in arousal.

"C'mon, we are going back to my house." He grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the door.

"No! I-I don't want to." I cried before I could stop myself.

"What did you say?" He growled dangerously low, his command not letting me lie.

"I don't want to have sex with you." I whimpered as his vice like grip tightened, most likely breaking a bone.

"You will do what I want when I want." He was about to pull me out the door but I felt a hand grab my other. A foreign touch. I looked up and the unknown Alpha was holding me back. How had I not smelt him coming up from behind me?

"Let go of _my_ Omega." Liam growled, his eyes dilated.

"He isn't yours." The Alpha's hold was strong enough to pull me from Liam's. I stumbled over my feet and fell right into his chest. I quickly stepped back, trying to detach myself but I tripped over myself again and fell right onto the ground.

Before Liam could touch me I heard someone step between Liam's body and I. "Louis run to your mum." The unknown Alpha said, not commanding me. I quickly stood up, running through the house until I found my mum, Niall, and Zayn in the kitchen. My mum engulfed me in a hug.

"We heard everything Love, we won't let him near you again." Niall cooed, pulling me into his lap. His embrace had me feel slightly protected, Zayn's Alpha smell was on Niall, making him seem all the more safe.

In the other room I could hear the two Alphas growling at each other. "You can't stay here tonight Louis, I don't think it's safe, not with Liam next door." Zayn whispered softly, his voice calm.

"Louis, do you think you'll be fine with Harry?" My mum asked, petting my hair.

"Who?" I asked.

"Jay I don't thin-" Niall was interrupted by my mum.

"He's out there, he came before I set out to find you." Zayn informed me, his hand rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand. "But Jay I agree with Niall, we don't know hardly anything about this Alpha, except he came here to claim and mate Louis." Zayn exhaled deeply.

"I know Zayn but I think he is the safest bet for Louis. Are you okay to stay with him?" My mum asked me. 

Was I? I didn't know this Alpha, and he wanted me for a mate.... But he saved me from Liam, I found myself nodding before I could think about it.

The sound of the door being slammed had me flinching. The smell of the Alpha I now knew as Harry wafted into the room.

"Harry, please keep my son for at the least a few days, he isn't safe here anymore." My mother pleaded.

"Of course Jay." He said, his voice one of truth. I slowly stood up, keeping my head down, I felt Niall pat my shoulder in support. "C'mon Louis, it's okay, I won't hurt you." He held a hand out, I hesitantly took it. Harry and I walked straight out of the room, I didn't say goodbye to anyone. He opened the car door for me and I sat down, thanking him quietly. He buckled me in before closing the door. After a few seconds he got in on the driver side, he started the engine.

After about half an hour of driving he stopped the car in front of a huge mansion. I went to unbuckle my beat but the door opened and Harry leaned over me, unbuckling it for me. He grabbed my from under the knees and behind my back. He carefully pulled me out of the car, he shut the door of the car with his foot.

I wrapped my arms around his neck out of instinct as to not fall. I let my head fall against his chest, the sound of his heart beat calmed me.

I heard the door open and I smelt an Omega. "Hello Mr. Styles." A girl said politely. Harry continued to walk and after a few steps in I could smell multiple Omegas, Betas, and Alphas.

I perked my head up and saw many people standing on the giant staircase. They all had bright smiles. "Hello Mr. Styles." They all said in unison. It kind of freaked me out.

"Hey guys, you may all take the night off." He smiled at them, they all nodded before dispersing throughout the giant house. "Just the workers." Harry told me.

"Mr. Styles?" A Beta boy walked up to us.

"Call me Harry,Ben." Harry smiled warmly.

"Harry, would you like me to escort your friend to a guest room?" The boys asked politely.

"No thank you Ben, Louis will be staying in my room." Harry responded, I felt many people look at us. I scanned and many girls and a few boys were glaring at me, Harry didn't notice.

Ben just nodded before walking away. With my Omegan hearing I could hear many insults whispered under breaths, all about me. I unwrapped my arms from Harry. "C-Can you put me down?" I asked, Harry just set me down softly. I felt many people looking at me, watching my every move.

"What's wrong Louis?" Harry asked, his hand reaching for my shoulder. I took a step back, avoiding his touch.

"How dare you!" An Omegan girl pushed me onto the floor. "You don't get to rej-"

"Enough Mary!" Harry said sternly. "He has all the right to do what he pleases while he stays here." Harry said to everyone in the room. "Louis is staying with us for quite sometime, you must all treat him with the same respect you treat my parents and I." I stood up slowly, keeping my head down.

"Why is he staying here?" I heard an Alphan boy yell.

"He isn't safe at home and he is a friend." Harry responded.

"Is he mated?" The girl who pushed me to the floor, Mary, asked.

"No." Harry said slowly. I heard many Alphas growl. I flinched at the sound, my nails digging into my arms for a form of comfort. "But no one here is to touch him, he is in a relationship." Harry lied. "C'mon Lou, you've had a long day. No one disturb us." Harry warned before gesturing towards the stairs. I quietly walked up them, I could smell Harry was only a few feet away. "It's the last one on the left." Harry continued to walk down the hall right behind me.

Harry reached past me and opened the door, I hesitantly walked in, the room was very large. A king sized bed sat in the corner, the entire room smelt of Harry.

"I'll be in the room next door, if you need anything just knock on that door." He pointed towards a door that lined the wall. I only nodded. "There are extra clothes in the dresser. I'll wake you in the morning if you aren't up when I am." Harry smiled softly. "Night Louis." Harry went to hug me but stopped himself and let his arms fall to his sides.

He walked out of the room and a few seconds later I heard a door open an close in the room next to Harry's.

I scanned the room again. I walked over to the dresser and opened the drawer. I changed my clothes out for a pair of sweats and a tank top. I laid down on the big bed, I felt a wave of sleepiness washed over me.

I let my eye lids fall, images of Liam hurting me burned my eye lids. I couldn't hold in the whimper that escaped my mouth. I curled into a ball. I cried into my arms and knees.

I didn't realize someone was in the room until I felt a dip in the bed. I knew the smell as Harry. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around my body from behind. My nose was overwhelmed with the smell of his Alpha.

I continued to cry into my arms. "He's not going to hurt you here Love." Harry cooed the pet name. "I won't let him, he won't lay a finger on you." Harry whispered next to my ear. "You're safe here, no one will hurt you." He tried to comfort. But it wasn't just Liam I was scared of.

"I-Its no-not j-j-jus-just th-at...." I cried.

"What is it Lou?" Harry sounded genuinely curious. All I could do was cry harder. Why was I here? All Harry wanted in the beginning was a mate, was I just a sex toy to him? Is he pretending to care so I will start to trust him and then turn and use me like Liam? "Is it me?" He asked, I slowly nodded, sniffing, attempting to stop crying. "I know what you must be thinking. And yes, when I first heard of you I wanted you, a Male Omega who wasn't a slut? Sign me up." I laughed slightly. "But then I looked you up, I learned of your past and I didn't want you as a mate." I felt my heart drop, I knew it, he didn't want me anymore. "I wanted more then that." He paused. "You were unlike others. Most people who have been through what you've been through turn to drugs, criminals, end up as prostitutes and hookers, maybe a stripper. But you didn't. You are so smart, you have great friends, and you saved yourself for someone you thought would never hurt you." I felt like crying for completely different reasons. "I want to be your friend Louis." Harry admitted. "And I know you might be hesitant because you know nothing about me, all you know is I wanted you as a mate before even meeting you. And then a great friendship turned wrong because of rare Alphan habitats." Wait what?

"What?" I asked.

"When an Alpha loses or takes the virginity of someone who they aren't already mated to, and have a close bond they tend to turn violent and extremely over protective." Harry explained. "It's rare because people now-a-days don't have sex until after mating. And that's what happened." Harry paused. "In the past its known the Alphas actions of this aggressive behavior will fade away after a few weeks of the loss of virginity." Harry's voice was growing quieter and quieter with every word.

What was I supposed to say to that?

"H-He was so sweet and gentle until the Alphas......" I trailed. "Until the Alphas stopped me in the kitchen. He took me upstairs and then exploded...." I was mainly talking to myself, but I knew Harry heard me.

"I'm so sorry Louis." Harry detached himself from me before standing up. "You should get some sleep..." His eyes lingered on mine. "Night Lou." He left the room.

I slowly crawled under the sheets and blankets, I closed my eyes and whimpered quietly as memories of my father beating me raced through my mind. I dreamt of Liam hurting me, using me, raping me, hurting me, I woke in sweat. I turned to the clock and it read 12:34. I heard the door conjoining the rooms open. I looked up and Harry was shirtless with worry etched into his face.

"You were screaming, are you okay? What were you dreaming about?" He asked as he padded over to the bed. He sat down next to my side.

"L-Liam and m-my f-f-father." I admitted, my head turned away from him.

I felt Harry push me onto my side, I felt him slide into bed next to me, his arm sliding between my face and the pillow. His other hand wrapped tightly around my waist.

"I'll protect you Louis, just know that." He whispered. I felt one of his legs secure mine to the bed. "Now sleep, its okay." He cooed, his embrace had me falling asleep within only a few seconds.

\----------

I woke to the sound of someone knocking on the door. I sat up but felt a heavy weight against my stomach. I looked down and Harry's arm was holding my waist down.

Before I could say anything the door opened and Mary entered with a glare. Her eyes flicked between Harry and I, the look of disgust evident on her face. "He could do so much better." She hissed at me. "I'm better then you, just know that soon he'll realize how much better I am and he will ditch you and _I'll_ be the one who births his pups!" I felt like she had punched me in the stomach.

She's right, I'm not good enough for anyone, let alone Harry. I was a bad Omega, just like Liam had said. I absentmindedly rubbed the mark on my neck, the make up was flaking off.

I slowly slipped out of Harry's embrace before running to the bathroom connected to the room. I soaked a wash cloth in the water before rubbing off the make up. I heard a gasp from behind me, I looked past my neck and saw both Mary and Ben standing behind me, similar glares aimed at me and the mark on my neck. "I-It's not what you think." I said quickly, trying to find the words that would explain what had happened.

"You slut!" Mary exclaimed.

"N-No!" I dropped the wash cloth. "I-I wasn't... I didn't.... You've got the wron-"

"Louis?" Harry's eyes zeroed in on the bite mark. He walked around Mary and Ben and quickly walked up to me. "Did Liam do this?" He asked, his hand reaching for my neck. I quickly jumped away from his touch, knocking over half of the things on the counter, proceeding to scratch my side on the marble counter top. Harry held his hands up in surrender. "Hey it's okay to be scared." He cautiously approached me, Mary grabbed his hand, pulling him back.

"I think that since I'm an Omega I should check him out." Her voice was laced with concern but under it all I knew she was refraining from clawing my eyes out in hatred.

"Yeah, that's a good idea Mary." Harry waved her at me, I shook my head quickly, tears forming in my eyes. Before she could come within a foot of me a knock was heard.

"Mary get the door please." I watched as Mary and Ben walked to the door, both stepping aside as Zayn stepped into Harry's room.

"Zayn, what are you doing here?" Harry asked as Zayn walked into the enormous bathroom. Mary and Ben glared at me from the doorway.

"Niall and I have finally finished moving everything into our new house. There are three rooms and since there is an extra we wanted to try and talk Louis into moving in with us. We moved in about a week ago and we were planning on asking him to move in with us anyways and because of recent events Jay helped us move a lot of Louis' belongings and items into the house already. ." Zayn smiled at me before frowning as the smell of blood made his nose crinkle. "Louis? Are you hurt?" He asked, he took a step towards me but Harry grabbed his arm.

"He doesn't like Alphas touching him." Harry said but Zayn ignored him, pulling me into a hug. I hugged him tightly back, breathing in a calming smell that I've known for years. I almost purred.

"He's known me since diapers mate." Zayn smirked at Harry who was frowning. "He knows I'd never hurt him, isn't that right babe?" He asked me. I nodded into his chest, the smell of him and Niall mixed was so very safe and calm. "So how 'bout it? You wanna live with Ni and I?"

I didn't need to think about it, I nodded quickly, clutching his leather jacket tightly. I felt tears form in my eyes at the overwhelming amount of joy I felt at the thought of living with my best friends who I knew would go to the end of the earth to protect me.

"Hey, it's okay Love. " Zayn crouched down, both of us on our knees so we were eye to eye. He softly thumbed away the tears. "Ni is waiting in the car, he almost chocked me when I said he couldn't come in." Zayn laughed lightly. "He was so excited I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to form a pack with you." I blushed at the thought of being pack with Zayn and Niall.

Niall, Zayn, Liam and I had all talked about starting a pack together one day because we all loved each other so much but that was different. That was a friendship pack. The pack Zayn just mentioned had to do with mating, claiming, being in love, and maybe pups.

"Louis? You okay?" Zayn asked, shaking me a little.

"Yeah fine, just in my own world I guess." I answered blushing lightly. Zayn just pecked my cheek before standing up, pulling me with him. The sound of the door being thrown open had us all turned to see an enraged Niall.

"You said 2 minutes, it's been ages!" Niall pushed past Mary and Ben, shoving them to the sides. Both glared at him. Zayn chuckled. Harry stared with wide eyes at the Omega who acted nothing like an Omega. "I want my Lou!" Niall shoved Zayn aside and into the counter before engulfing me in a hug.

"Control your Omega!" Ben yelled.

"Control your mouth Beta bitch!" Niall said back. Zayn laughed loudly and I giggled.

"What is wrong with you?" Mary exclaimed.

"Well right now its your stuck up ass." Niall intertwined our hands. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm taking me beloved Omega home to bed where we will enjoy a night of rough love making, now do you mind?" Niall pulled me with him through the bathroom. Zayn was practically dying of laughter while the rest stared at Niall with shocked faces.

"If you don't hurry Zee you won't get to touch Louis' delectable bum!" Niall laughed at Zayn's pout.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" Zayn yelled, grabbing me from behind and picking me up bridal style. I squeaked in surprise.

"That's what Louis will be yelling tonight." Niall leaned up and kissed my cheek playfully. I honestly didn't know if they were serious or not. I hide my face in Zayn's jacket, my cheeks were burning in embarrassment.

"Wait!" Harry yelled as he followed us down the stairs.

"Hmm?"

"What is your address, I'll be checking in on Louis often." I felt Zayn stop walking, he set me down but not even a second later I was being pulled back by Niall.

"You smell lovely." Niall licked my neck playfully. I could feel many stares. It wasn't often Omegas were sexual or close like Niall and I were, not that we were sexual. Yeah we got each other off before we presented, Zayn and I as well. But when we all presented Niall and Zayn mated and that was it.

"You don't need to be checking in on Louis." Zayn replied to Harry.

"I want to." Harry responded.

"Wanna go to the car?" Niall asked, his hand slipping into my back pocket, I gulped at the touch.

"Niall, Louis stay here." Zayn said off handily, Niall pouted but wrapped his free arm around my waist. "Louis will be fine with Niall and I, we love him very much and we won't let him get hurt."

"Love him enough to mate him?" Niall asked, batting his eyes at Zayn's wide eyes. Many whispers and gasps were heard from all the workers. I glanced at Harry who looked hurt. "You're hard at the thought of mating him aren't you?" Niall teased, I blushed deeply. Zayn glared playfully.

"Playing dirty I see, just you wait Ni. You'll see him naked everywhere but can't do a thing." Zayn smirked at Niall who growled in my ear.

This was ridiculous, were they really turning each other on in front of all these people using me?!

"I can touch him, don't you remember walking in on us when he presented?" Niall raised an eyebrow at Zayn who growled in arousal. "Just imagine this bum of his around you." Niall pressed himself against my back, his hard on hidden. Zayn on the other hand was straining against his tight ass skinny jeans.

"I don't think this is appropriate, half of the workers can hear you." Harry said, gesturing towards all the workers at the bottom of the stairs. I kept my head down and eyes on the ground, this was far to embarrassing.

"Might as well make it known none of you can touch this work of art." Niall grabbed my hand, pulling me down the stairs.

"Niall, stay here please." Zayn called after us.

"If I stay here any longer I fuck Louis in front of everyone." Niall said seriously, he smirked at everyone's shocked faces. Niall didn't act like an Omega, it could be amusing or it could be a living nightmare, there was no in between.

"I'll meet you guys in the car!" Zayn yelled as Niall pulled me through the crowd.

"Goodbye fuckers!" Niall yelled as he flipped off everyone staring at us before he slammed the door. The cold air felt amazing against my heated skin.

"That was very Omegan of you." I chuckled.

"What part? Wanting to make sweet love to you or flipping off everyone? Or maybe not listening to my Alpha?" Niall chuckled. "Because it wouldn't matter if I were Alpha, Beta or Omega, I will always want to pleasure you." Niall squeezed my bum.

"Are you serious?" I asked, I thought it was all a joke to see how everyone would react. Niall pulled me into the back seat of the car, locking the doors.

"I'm completely serious, I'd never kid about mating or you." Niall caressed my cheek, his ocean blue eyes shinning in adoration. "Zayn and I have talked about making a pack with you for years, since we mated." I gasped, had they really? "But honestly we thought Liam would mate you so we never did anything, or brought it up to you." Niall laid me down on my back, his hands on either side of my head as he held him self up over me.

"W-Why me?" I asked, because seriously, this must be a joke....... right?

"Why not you Love?" Niall sat down on my lower stomach, his fingers gently wiping away small hairs on my forehead. "You are so amazing, you are lovely and so Omegan." One of Niall's hands inched up my arm, intertwining our hands gently and lovingly.

"So you want me because I'm an Omega?" I asked without a tone in my voice, on the inside I was cracking, they only want me because I'm Omega.

"No!" Niall yelled quickly. His free hand squeezed my hip gently. "Louis you are our best friend, and I'm not even supposed to tell you this, as you know Zayn is better with words and that's probably why he wanted to do it, to avoid you thinking that. God Louis you are so perfect." Niall rushed.

Before another word could be said Zayn knocked on the door. Niall opened the door slightly.

"If you don't mind we are kind busy." Niall winked at Zayn's un-amused smile.

"If we don't leave now Harry will follow us to our house." Zayn said as he pushed the door open, jumping into the driver side.

"And what's so wrong with that?" Niall asked, he pulled me up from my laying position. He was now sitting on my upper thighs, our chest only inched from each other.

"Don't you remember why we even met him in the first place?" Zayn asked, I heard a low growl next to my ear. It was Niall.

"Mine." Niall hugged me tightly against him. Zayn started the car and drove through the streets.

"It's not going to matter." I said just loud enough that Zayn could hear me.

"What do you mean Lou?" He asked, glancing back at me before looking back at the road.

"He said last night he didn't want me as a mate anymore because of my past." Niall looked me straight in the eyes.

"Don't Louis, what happened in the past is unchangeable. The fact he doesn't want you alone is crazy, but because of something you could never had controlled is bullshit." Niall paused, his eyes never blinking. "You are perfect, so very perfect." Niall cupped my cheeks. "And you need to know this, you can't just mate with anyone or let anyone claim you. You have to decide."

"And while that was a great speech Niall, Louis we need to talk when we get to the house. Jay and I already moved all your clothes and possessions into the house and your room." I nodded softly.

"You said you had three rooms right?" Niall nodded. "But I know for a fact you guys share a bed, so?" I asked.

"In case we get into a fight, which is rare as you know, Niall doesn't sleep in our room." Zayn said from the front. "He'll probably sneak into your room though." Zayn chuckled.

"And I know this only happens once a year.... but what if I go through heat?" I was blushing, but that happens a lot doesn't it.

"We planned out everything Lou, if you want to go through it alone or with toys you can stay in your room but if you want Niall or I to help you you just need to ask." Zayn smiled back at me reassuringly

"When was your last heat?" Niall asked, his voice curious.

"I think it was early August last year." I answered, the smell of arousal wafted through my nose, it smelt like Niall.

"So you'll be in heat in just a few weeks." Zayn was thinking out loud but since Niall and I have Omegan hearing we heard it regardless. "Before you say or do anything Niall, Louis must decide on his own." Niall pouted.

"I have to think about it, I have a few weeks right?" After a few seconds of silence Zayn stopped the car and turned the engine off.

"Well a lot of things can cause a heat to come early." Zayn informed, stepping out of the car and closing his door. "Niall please run inside and set the table for lunch." Zayn smiled at Niall who nodded. Zayn took my hand, pulling me out of the car before closing it with his foot. He slid his hand into mine before walking me towards the house. "If you are stressed, or recent sexual activity, and just being around Alphas can all cause your heat to come early."

"So it's very likely my heat will come early." I said bluntly, Zayn nodded, almost apologetically. Zayn pushed open the door, walking us inside before locking it. He sat me down at the table, but before he could sit down next to me Niall called out from the kitchen.

"If you sit next to my Omega I'm throwing out all your leather jackets!" Niall yelled, and it was a weak threat but Zayn grumbled and say down across from me regardless. Only a second later Niall sat down next to me, his hand gently squeezed my upper thigh. I shifted in my seat at the touch.

"So Louis, we need to talk." Zayn said, I gulped. "If you've guessed, Niall and I have loved you in more than a friend way for quite some time." Zayn hesitated before continuing. "And I know it's uncommon but he and I have talked about mating you for a while...." His eyes ran over my face, in what I'm guessing is his way of evaluating what I'd answer.

"Louis, I know that with everything that's happened you might want to really think about it, and we are completely fine with that." Niall piped in, his hand rubbing soothing circles through the sweats I had on since last night, they were Harry's.

"Wait, what things?" I asked, because if they were talking about Liam I was over that. His primal instincts took over, he'll be back to normal soon.... That's what Harry had said right?

"You know, Liam." Niall scooted closer to me. "Harry." I shivered.

"And those god awful betas, I could see how jealous they were of you." Zayn growled playfully.

Before another word could be said the sound of knuckles rapping on wood echoes through the house. "Zayn, Niall? Are you guys expecting anyone?" I asked, but the looks on their faces answered my question. 

"I'll get it, Niall, take Louis back to our room." Zayn said as he stood up. Niall nodded before grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hallway and through a door. 

"In the closet." Niall said to himself as he grabbed a very large blanket on the bed before pushing me into the closet.

"Why are we in here?" I asked. Niall sat down next to me in a corner. Walk in closet of course. 

"Zayn says that if someone is here and they get in to hide in the closet with a blanket we use. Since Zayn and I are mated the smell of our scents keeps them away. If the intruder is an Alpha of course." Niall rambled as he threw the large blanket over both him and I. "Get in my lap." Niall whispered. I complied and quickly curled up in his lap. The blanket was thrown around my shoulder so just my head was showing. Niall wrapped his arms around my waist, his legs criss-cross. My bum was on the ground, in between his thighs. 

"What if it's Liam!?" I asked frightened at the thought of him. Niall's nose swept over my claiming vein. 

"Zayn can take care of him, it's okay." Niall smiled into my skin. "You're really warm." He giggled quietly, both of our voices falling into whispers. "So comfy and welcoming." Niall's arms squeezed me tightly. It was oddly comforting.

I lulled my head to the side, so my nose was pressed against the skin of his neck while his lips danced over the sensitive skin. "You smell really amazing." I whispered, giggling along with Niall.

"Can you smell yourself, so intoxicating." I blushed at the compliment. "You are so cute when you blush, all shy and small and so adorable." Niall praised. I purred under the attention. "And that purr, there is nothing I love more. You feel so perfect pressed up against me like this. We fit like puzzle pieces, we do." Niall's Irish accent was thick, the sound of it had me subconsciously snuggled deeper into the warmth of him. "So pretty, perfect." I mewled under the attention, laying against Niall felt all to perfect. 

"I want to." I whispered breathlessly. 

"Want to what baby?" Niall asked. The vibrations from his chest made me want to submit to him. Even though he wasn't an Omega, I'd still be his, he'd be my mate. 

"I want you to mate me." I admitted. Niall growled lowly, and even though it was nothing like an Alpha's I submitted anyway. 

"You're submitting to me?" Niall asked, his voice of awe. 

"You'll be my mate. I'll always submit to you." I answered. The closet door was pulled open and Zayn smiled down at us. 

"I see Niall followed instructions." Zayn smirked. 

"HE SAID YES!!!" Niall screamed. Zayn took a second to process the information before beaming. He grabbed me before pulling me up and off the ground. I squeaked in surprise. 

Zayn cradled my like a bride. "You'll look so amazing with my mark." Zayn nipped at my neck, which caused me to whine in the back of my throat.

"Mine." Niall pulled me from Zayn's grasp and hugged me tightly.

"Ours." Zayn kissed both of our cheeks before he messed up my hair. 

"Who was here?" I asked. 

"Harry, he wanted to see you, I told him you were sleeping, I hope you're okay with that." I nodded.   
"He said he'd be by tomorrow at the same time." 

"If he wants to see Louis I'm sticking next to him. I'm not letting him be along with my omega." Niall growled possessively. 

"He isn't leaving our laps ." Zayn promised. 

"Good." Niall kissed my cheek. I blushed, I'd never felt so loved before. "I'm hungry." 

"I'll go make some food. You and Louis should take a nap." Zayn suggested to which both Niall and I agreed. 

"Yeah Lou, let's take a nap." Niall winked. I felt my eyes widen and the heat radiating from my cheeks.

"Niall. I swear to Allah if you try anything on Lou I will command you no touching him for a week." Zayn threatened. Niall's smirk vanished.

"Not fair, not fair at all." Niall muttered miserably as he took my hand before pulling me to my new room.

Niall pulled me into the room and I gasped. It was placed in the exact way it was back home.

"C'mon, I wanna cuddle." Niall pouted and I smiled fondly. I laid down on the bed next to him, he pulled me to his chest.

\----------

A knock sounding on the door had Zayn and Niall both freeze before Zayn stood up and walked towards the door. I felt Niall slid his hand into mine. He squeezed tightly. I turned to him with questioning eyes. Before either of us could utter a word Harry's smell drifted into the living room where Niall and I were. It smelt strongly of anger.

Since Niall was claimed already it didn't effect him but I was vulnerable. I whimpered and stood up. My Omega inside begging to please and soothe the angered Alpha that was yelling at Zayn who was just a couple yards away. I felt Niall wrap his arms around my body, keeping me still.

"Where is he?! You haven't let me see him in days!" Harry's voice growled and I coward and submitted involuntarily. Niall growled.

"You don't submit to him Louis, he isn't your mate nor ever will be." Niall cooed into my ear and gently swayed us, a hint of hatred in his voice. Or maybe it was jealousy, jealous that I submitted to another Alpha....

"He isn't yours to control, I don't want him seeing you!" Zayn growled back and even though neither growls were directed at me it effected me, as an Omega, greatly.

"What makes you think you can decided who and who he doesn't see?!" Harry sounded pissed.

"Niall and I will mate him soon, he is pack, _my_ Omega." Zayn said possessively.

"You and that Liam guy couldn't be more alike." Harry growled. "You both try and decide who he is going to mate and who's pups he'll end up carrying." Harry continued.

"He said yes, we didn't just show up on his doorstep demanding he'd be our mate!" Zayn shot back.

"I'm honestly surprised he said yes to you. Does he not know about your night adventures to Liam's?" I gasped and Niall tensed. I struggled out of his grasp. They continued to talk to Liam? After all of this? "Does he not know of your false promises?" What was Harry talking about.

"Louis it isn't what it sounds like." Niall pleaded as I absentmindedly put space between us. I could feel Zayn's and Harry's eyes on me. "Harry put it in the wrong context." Niall said quickly. He reached out to me but I jerked away before he could touch me.

"They lied Louis." Harry's voice was closer then I expected. I turned around and Harry was only about a yard from me. Zayn standing by him with a hung head. "I had someone follow Zayn to his meeting with Liam." Harry continued. He looked sad. "Liam, Zayn and Niall made bets back to right after you presented." He continued. That was years ago... "They bet to see who'd mate you first. Who'd get you in bed first...." He continued to name things but it sounded like I was submerged underwater.

I was just a bet.... The voices started to grow louder and then clear.

"Louis it isn't like that. Yes, in the beginning it was a bet but we actually started to fall in love with you." Niall gripped my wrist.

"D-Don't touch me!" I yelled and pulled my hand from his grasp. I felt the lump in my throat and the tears in my eyes.

"You don't have the full story Lou... Please just let us explain!" Zayn begged from behind me. I turned around and tears steamed on his cheeks. I shook my head and pulled at my hair.

I was a bet...

Nothing but a bet...

No one loved me...

A bad Omega...

Just a bad Omega...

Just a bet...

I closed my eyes tightly and bit my lip to keep from sobbing. I felt an arm drape itself over my shoulder. I turned and cried into the shirt that I knew was Harry's. His smell calmed me more than I'd care to admit.

"FUCK!" I heard Niall yelling and the sounds of things being thrown around and breaking or smashing into the floor or wall. I flinched at every loud sound.

I don't remember much as everything became fuzzy and I couldn't make out individual words, just mumbles.

But it was when I woke up the next morning that I realized what had happened.

How I got to the room I could now identify as Harry's room I did not know. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. No one else was in the room. I just sat in the silence for a few minutes before I heard the door creak open.

It was Mary.

She smiled apologetically at me. Why? She hated me.

"I heard what happened....." She trailed as sat down on the edge of the bed with a tray of food that she placed in front of me. I looked down at the food and I felt the hunger but my mind told me not to eat. So I didn't.

"I can't eat that." I said.

"Would you like something else?" She said quickly, I shook my head.

"I don't eat in the mornings." I lied, she just nodded before setting the tray of food on the floor.

"Do you need anything? Mr. Styles has asked me to take care of you while he is at work with his father." She smiled warmly.

"I'm fine, thank you." I said quietly and broke eye contact and stared at my fingers in my lap, mostly covered by a sweater I knew wasn't mine.

"Just call me if you need anything." She patted my knee softly before standing up with the tray of food in her hands. She left and closed the door.

I stood up and walked over the mirror. I was wearing a pair of joggers that sat very low of my waist and a sweater that let a patch of skin show slightly. The sleeves were very large and cover most of my hands, except the vary tips of my fingers.

I felt tired and sad so I laid back down in bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

\----------

When I woke again it was from a knock on the door. I got up and answered the door. It was Mary again. "Yes?" I asked with a very quiet voice.

"Mr. Styles wanted me to wake you. He is going to be here in a few minutes and he said he had a surprise for you." She bowed slightly before walking away and down the hall.

Surprise? What was it?

\----------

After about 10 minutes Harry opened the door to his room. He smiled warmly at me. I attempted a smile but it was weak and probably looked like a crooked smirk.

He frowned before dropping a few bags by the door. He shrugged off his jacket before quickly sitting down on the bed.

The bed dipped right by my body, causing me to fall slightly onto Harry's body. I went to push my body up and away as my top half was pressed against his shoulder. But before I could he grabbed both of my hands in his

"Louis, what's wrong?" He asked with a sad tone. He shifted so he was facing me, one of his legs hanging off of the bed and the other at an angle against the mattress.

"N-Nothing!" I said quickly, I shouldn't bother him with my stupid problems. He sighed.

"You can trust me Louis, I don't try to purposely hurt you." He let go of my hands and rested one of his hands on my shoulder. His other hand softly thumbed over my cheek. I felt my head drop.

"It's stupid and doesn't matter." I admitted.

"Nothing about you is stupid, especially thoughts that make you sad." He exhaled softly. "And don't for a second tell yourself or anyone that anything about you doesn't matter. You matter dearly to a lot of people."

"Yeah right, no one cares about stupid me." I thought out loud, i snapped my mouth shut and closed my eyes.

"I care about you, a lot more than I'd admit to anyone else. And you are most certainly not stupid." He lifted my chin with his thumb and I never noticed how green and bright his eyes were. The emerald seemed to sparkle. Something in his eyes made me want to break down and cry.

He was a great Alpha who would have been mine if I hadn't been and idiot and let my best friend, who probably only had sex with me because Zayn and Niall bet him to, take my virginity.

Whoever Harry's Omega would be was lucky, she doesn't even know.

"Louis...." He said with a gentle tone. "I got you something, I hope it'll make you smile." He said softly, continuing to softly rub my cheek with his thumb.

He hesitantly stood and walked away from and bed and picked up a few bags before sitting back down on the bed. "You shouldn't have gotten me anything." I said before he could give me anything.

"I know Love, but I wanted to. I knew you don't see yourself like I do." He smiled softly. "Close your eyes." He giggled and I subconsciously let a small smile twitch at the corner of my lips. I closed my eyes and I felt two hands, large hands, slowly pushed me down onto the bed. "I'm just laying you down, okay?" He asked, I just nodded slowly. What was he going to do?

"When I showed up at your house the second night I remember bumping into an Omega who quickly ran away after he almost fell over." I could hear the smirk in his voice. I blushed. "I remember walking into the house and seeing your mum, who looked very worried by the way." I felt Harry lay down next to me and his large hand began tracing random patterns into my palm. "She told me repeatedly that you were claimed already by your long life, secret, Alpha. At the time I was pissed, I was told many times that the Omega I wanted was single, but only to find out he was already claimed?" He scoffed. "Preposterous." I smiled shyly, blushing deeply. "Then I heard two young lads calling for Jay." He paused. "Zayn asked why Louis was seen running down the street, and Niall asked why he and Zayn had to pull Liam off of an Alpha who was unconscious."

"What?" I went to open my eyes and sit up but Harry's hand covered my eyes.

"Hold on, let me finish." He chuckled. "Then Jay sent Zayn out to find you. Jay left to your room I think. Niall asked if I was going to stick around to see all your dramatics and who I was. I went to your room in search of Jay but she wasn't in the room. I remember looking around and seeing blood on the sheets and many posters on the walls. About 15 minutes later I was downstairs and Zayn pulled that Omega I bumped into through the door. The Omega had blood all over him, he was small looking and tear tracks visible on his cheeks. it wasn't until then that I realized that the Omega in front of me was the Omega I was told was single." Harry's voice dropped an octave.

"Then Zayn started to speak. The Alpha I believe had claimed you, the Alpha I envied at the time, I heard what he did. And it took a lot out of me to not grab you and make you watch as I beat the shit out of your Alpha. But then I heard you cry, I heard your sweet voice sound so broken. I listened to what you said and I remember looking you up and reading that your father was in prison for beating his son. And then your Alpha showed up. And Zayn made me hide and we listened to everything said." He exhaled deeply. "And I remember thinking that your Alpha was going to rape you and I acted without thinking. I grabbed you before he could take you away from me."

By now my nose was nuzzled into his chest, longing to be his Omega burned bright. I wanted him to want me again. His large hands held me against him, rubbing soothing shapes into my skin.

"I remember you falling into me a second time, and you looked so scared, and you tried to get away only to fall at Liam's feet. So I stepped between you and him and then you were gone. It took a few minutes but I scared your Alpha away and when I returned to you and your friends and mum you were curled up in the other Omega's lap." Harry sighed again. "I was jealous, only for your mum to ask if I would keep you, which I answered without hesitation." He paused. "And only to find out a few weeks later that the next Alpha, and his Omega, that wanted you were lying. All three of them were exchanging money. Liam got money for getting to in bed first, Niall and Zayn because you agreed to mate them. And I was beyond pissed. So I stepped in again and here we are." It went silent and I filled my lungs with his scent. "Open your eyes." I did as told and squinted as the bright light burned my eyes. I was still buried in his chest so I couldn't see anything. we both sat up and I gasped and quickly began shaking my head as tears burned my eyes. I tried to scoot away from the Alpha that stood in front of me. But Harry's body behind me prevented me from doing so.

"Hi Louis." Liam said with a heavy tone. He stepped close to the bed and I let out a sob of fright as I fought against Harry who held me still. "I'm not here to hurt you." He sat down next to my feet and I couldn't stop the shaking of my body.

Liam reached out to touch me. "N-No! Please don't!" I sobbed and struggled against Harry's restraints.

"Lou-"

"I'll be a good Omega I swear!" I could feel a panic attack begin to creep up my throat. I hadn't had a panic attack in years.

Everything was fuzzy and shaky until it went all black.

\----------

When I woke it was dark outside and my nose was filled with many smells and scents. I opened my eyes and I was on a couch in living room. I could see Mary and Ben, who were both sitting next to my laid out body. Mary looked at me and I shook my head. She nodded hesitantly and put a finger to her lips. I nodded and closed my eyes quickly, pretending I was asleep.

I could hear Liam's and Harry's voices. A second later Zayn's and Niall's scents drifted through my nose. I felt a small and soft hand gently rub my scalp, Mary.

"I want you all out!" Harry yelled.

"No! He is my Omega!" Zayn argued.

"Not anymore! He's mine!" Liam hissed.

"He's not eithers!" Niall snapped.

"He had a panic attack when he saw you!" Zayn growled.

"Harry!" Mary yelled in distress.

"What?!" All of the Alpha's growled.

"His heart rate is dropping!" She screeched. What was she doing?!

"Wh-"

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Ben yelled.

"Don't tel-"

"His Omega is overwhelmed!" Mary explained in a distressed voice. "He had a panic attack, which could be deadly to Omegas!" I felt Ben's hand rest against my forehead.

"He's heating up, this isn't good!"

"Let me se-" Niall was cut off.

"You smell too much like your Alpha, mated Omega's scents become almost nothing as their Alpha's scents overcome yours. It might send him over the edge." Mary lied. The smell of distress, hatred and fear was suffocating.

"He needs ice packs and no one talk, especially the Alphas!" Ben warned before the sound of footsteps leaving sounded in the now silent room.

"I'm gunna need water and no one can touch him, and Alpha's and you Niall, stay at least 20 feet away from him."

I kept my eyes closed and when Ben got back I felt cold packs on his forehead, and another placed under my neck.

And out of nowhere I was hit with a tidal wave of heat and a very uncomfortable feeling started to grow in my stomach. Mary gasped before yelling at the Alpha's to leave.

"You need to get out! All of you out! Hurry!" Marry yelled.

"Why?!" Liam snapped.

"He's going into heat!" Mary cried and Ben shook my shoulders. I opened my eyes, my stomach was in a tight knot and I could feel myself start to produce slick. I sat up and turned to see Liam's eyes dilate to mostly pupil. "Ben help!" Mary pushed Liam as hard as she could but her efforts were futile.

"Liam! Step down!" Zayn growled, since he was mated he didn't succumb to his primal lust and instincts.

Harry was breathing deeply through his mouth. And I knew he would succumb to then eventually but he didn't want that to happen right now. Harry growled at Liam, pushing him a few feet away from where I laid, where Liam had been advancing, taking his attention away from me. "Don't you dare touch him!" Harry growled, his alphan voice was much stronger than Liam's and Zayn's. If it came down to it, and they all commanded me I knew my omega would want to please Harry first.

They all knew that I would end up pleasing Harry first.

Harry, with the help of Ben got the other two alphas out of the room. Harry turned to me, his eyes large with hidden lust underlying concern and worry.

I knew my eyes were desperate and I was sweating, shaking and whining. I could see it in his eyes, his Alpha wanted to please me. "Where can we put him where _they_ won't touch him?" Harry asked

"Your room sir. Your Alpha smell will help him along a bit and the other Alphas couldn't touch him there, it's against their bounds." Ben said and he was right.

Alpha's couldn't mate an omega unless in their respective territory. Harry nodded and quickly grabbed me by my hand and pulled me to my feet. I whined, pain coursing through my body at the movements. Harry picked me up bridal style and very quickly ran, at a speed only an alpha could reach, through the house and to his room.

My skin seemed to burn and my clothes were sticking to my body from all the sweat. My slick soaked my pants and trousers.

Harry closed his door and laid me down on the bed, I tugged at my clothes, my limbs feeling like jelly, making it difficult to rid myself of the clothes that were sticking to my skin. Harry seemed to be pushing at his instincts as he helped me get rid of my clothes, he laid a hand on my stomach, his cool hand felt amazing against my hot skin.

I moaned at the feeling, pleasure spiking my nerves. Soon I was completely naked and withering in Harry's sheets. Harry was pacing in the far corner. I knew Harry was contemplating wither or not to help me. It's in an alpha's instincts to help and please an omega, and with the pheromones I was producing it seemed like it was slowly killing Harry not to touch me, even though he doesn't feel that way about me.

In the past half hour I had orgasm four times. But I remained hard, it was painful and frustrating. Harry fetched me water, knowing if he didn't keep me hydrated it could cause me damage, everyone knew it.

Harry's presence and just the room smelling like him made it slightly easier for me to climax. I was very sensitive but if I didn't touch himself it was even more painful and worse. I was crying, my entire body hurt and all I needed and wanted was staring at me with lustful eyes. I needed him but he wasn't doing anything.

Alphas were made to help omegas through heats. So Harry himself was very aroused and painfully hard in his skinny jeans and I could see it, but he still kept himself away.

"H-Harry please!" I finally said, my first words since I started my heat. Until that point I had just whine and keened and moaned. Harry was taken back. "Harry I-I'm begging... _oh, oh god_.... pl-please!" I moaned, jerking myself another orgasm. I held Harry's gaze, I knew my eyes were trusting and pleading, and underlying lust.

But it was trusting, I trusted Harry. And that's what had him. "It's okay baby, I'll take care of you." Harry kneeled on the bed, still clothed. I grabbed at him instantly, both hands pulling and tugging at his clothes. In a minute he was only wearing his pants and seated next to me.

"Harry p-please!" I pleaded again.

"What do you want baby?" Harry cooed, brushing my sweaty fringe off of my forehead. I mewled at the touch, shots of electricity rushing through my body everywhere Harry touched me.

"I wanna t-touch you." I panted out unevenly. Harry nodded and slid his pants off, throwing them next to his trousers and t-shirt. Now he was completely naked next to me.

I was quick to wrap my lips around the head of Harry's cock. Harry moaned, his hand instinctively tangling themselves in my hair. "You like that Louis, like my cock?"

I moaned in response, sending vibrations through Harry's cock. Harry watched me as my eyes teared up, as I inched my way down Harry's large cock until my nose was pressed tightly against his abdomen. I could feel him touching the back of my throat. "C-Can I f-f-fuck your mouth?" Harry asked and all I could do was moan. I nodded as best I could with him shoved down my throat.

Harry held the back of my head with both his hands before pulling out until it was just the tip in my mouth before thrusting in deep and hard. The gagging noise I made only seemed to spur him on as he fucked my throat hard.

My small hands held myself up using Harry's thighs.

He moaned long and loud, he could feel himself coming close only for him to pull out. I gasped for air but went to suck it again. "Not yet baby." Harry pressed a bruising kiss to my already swollen lips. I was weak in his arms, like jelly but I kissed back fervently. My hands tugging at Harry's curls.

"H-Harry M'close." I gasped between kisses. Harry looked down between us and so did I. My head was almost purple and very swollen. It looked very, very painful, and it was.

"I got you baby, you want me to touch you?" Harry smirked at the weak whimper that left my lips as I nodded. Harry wrapped his large hand around the member and not even two tugs later did I paint my chest and chin with my own cum.

He tugged on my cock twice more before letting go, only to see it stiffen up in a matter of seconds. " _M-More_.. Mmm..... _ugh_..... _Harry_." I cried, pleading, as my hands ran up and around Harry's span of skin.

"I got you baby boy. I'll make you fell so good, so very good." Harry promised as he laid me down on my back. "You gotta tell me what you want baby." Harry purred as he caressed my cheek, his thumb slowly dragged down my swollen bottom lip.

"Y-You!" I moaned as cool air breezed past my hard member.

"More baby." Harry whispered hotly into my ear. I whimpered.

"C-Cock, y-your cock." I blushed at my words.

"Where do you want it baby boy?" He said, his rough hand tweaking one of my nipples. I hissed in pain before letting out a broken moan of pleasure.

"I-In me.... _ugh_.... _oh y-yes_!" I came again, hard. I knew if Harry were to knot me my heat would slow down and I'd have time in between erections. But until then I'd have boner after boner for a week or so.

"Shhh baby, I'm doing to take care of you. Very good care, okay?" He asked and I nodded immediately. "How do you want it Love?" He asked, his voice sweet. Almost loving. I moaned at the sound. I felt his hands intertwine with mine as he pinned them against the bed next to my head. I arched off the bed, my crotch rubbing against Harry's freed cock.

"A-Alpha!" Was all I could answer with.

"That's it baby." He moaned deeply into my neck. His teeth nipping at my sensitive neck, licking away the pain right after. "Want me to pound you into the mattress?" He growled and all I could do was whimper in want. Yes I wanted that.

I wanted to feel him fill me up. I wanted the burning sensation when he stretched me. I wanted to be reminded of this night every time I sat down.

"Want me to fuck your from behind?" His voice dripped lust and dropped two or three octaves. I mewled at his words. I could feel another orgasm coming up and his words turned me on much more then I thought they would.

"A-Alpha please." I begged from my back. I gripped the sheets tightly and arched off the bed. His smell filled every sensation. My nose drowned in the mouth watering scent. It washed over me in waves from his hovering body. "God.... _Harry_!" I cried out, cumming again.

He was looking down at with a face void of emotion and my omega cried. It shook the cage he was locked in inside me. He coward in fright that the alpha I'd grown fond of didn't want me. Mary was completely right, Harry deserved someone better and it was bad of me to beg for Harry's help. He was as vulnerable as I was. He couldn't deny an omega in heat unless he is mated or in a very serious relationship. It wasn't fair of me to ask him to please me when he was disgusted by my very existence.

I came back from my thoughts and Harry was still staring down at me, as if fighting himself, wanting to get away from my revolting body, but his biology wasn't letting him.

And as much as my body needed someone I had to help him get away from me. Maybe I could convince Liam to help me through the rest of my heat. I knew he was around, I could smell a very faint trail of him.

I knew that calling an alpha someone else in a sexual situation made them hate you like no other. So that'd what I had to do. I had to call him someone else..... But what if it didn't work?

I was brought back to reality when I felt his hand wrap around my still hard member. This was it. "O-Ohh...." I moaned, shaking under his body. "G-God! P-Please.......... _oh Liam_!" I moaned loudly, his hand retracted quickly. I pretended I didn't notice.

I started to jerk myself again, moaning Liam's name repeatedly. I could see out of the corner of my eyes that Harry was backing away with incredulous eyes.

My heart yearned for him to come back, to whisper dirty things to me as he pleased me, as if he was my alpha. I wanted him and all of the sudden my plans seemed stupid and idiotic. But what could I do now?

I felt another orgasm wash over me, I came dry, crying out alpha before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

\----------

When I woke I had a raging erection and cum dried on my chest. I sat up and winced as pain dully spike my nerves. My body was sore, why though?

I looked around the room I was in and much to my surprise I was still in Harry's room. I stood up slowly, my back cracking, making me groan in satisfaction. I could feel my heat slowly creep back into my mind but it was still kind of far off.

I was naked and everything was dry and flaky. The cum on my chest was very uncomfortable and my lips chapped. I licked at them but it hardly helped. I felt sweat dried on my body, which was gross. I heard a door open and my eyes met Harry's. His eyes were sad looking and they were rimmed red, like he had been crying. He looked exhausted, making him look small.

He froze when he finally looked me up and down, hurt was evident in his eyes. "Lou.... You're up." He said nervously and his raspy voice sent a shock wave of arousal to ripped through my body. I stumbled back and gripped a desk to keep myself up. He surged forward and caught me before I could fall. "Are you okay?" He asked after he set me back down on the bed.

The sheets reeked of cum, sweat and heat. I almost gagged. I could feel myself start to harden again and last night flashed through my mind. I moaned Liam's name.....

"Lou? Can you hear me?" He asked, his voice deep and raspy, his throat sounded scratchy. I felt his large hands grip my biceps, he shook my gently, as to not hurt me but to gain my attention.

"Y-You need t-to g-g-g-get out." I warned as I bit back a moan. I attempted to cover myself but it only caused him to stare directly at my member.

"Louis?" He asked confused.

"M-My heat!" I struggled against his grip but he didn't let up.

"What are you going on about? I know you are in your heat but we have a few minutes before the second day of your heat takes effect." I shook my head, tears welling in my eyes. "Why are you crying?" He asked concerned. "Are you hurting?"He asked, reaching for my member.

"Stop!" I yelled and he froze. "You don't have to do this, j-just leave p-p-p-please." I begged but he just gripped me tighter, pushing me onto my back so he was hovering over me like last night. I gulped.

"Why do you want me to leave?" He asked, his voice shaky.

"You don't have to help me, it was bad of me to ask your help in the first p-place." I hiccuped, my body began to sweat as the heat rolled over my skin.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." He caressed my cheek, I nuzzled into the touch, my omega purring. "Never apologize for asking help."

"Y-You don't see me as a good mate, I shouldn't have asked." I said between pants, my body was started to shake under his intense stare.

"Do you see Liam as a mate?" He asked slowly, his alphan voice reverberated through my entire body, shaking my bones.

"N-No." I moaned honestly. All I wanted was Harry. I wanted him to be my alpha, to mate me and to claim me. I wanted to carry his pups someday but it would never happen.

"You didn't seem to think that last night." He growled, grinding his hips down on mine. I moaned with a high pitched voice before answering.

"Y-You don't have to do this." I warned, giving him a way out but he didn't take it.

"Don't change the subject Lou." His voice was sharp and hard, I flinched at the sound of it. His face softened and he gently thumbed over my cheek. "My beautiful baby boy." He praised and I moaned quietly.

"M'sorry alpha." I cried, tears racing down my cheeks. He shushed me, pinning both of my wrist above my head with one of his hands, his other thumbing away the tears.

"It's okay Lou, just don't do it again." He warned.

"I won't.... I-I-I-I pr-promise." I hiccuped, he smiled down at me.

"Now, why did you beg for another alpha if you don't want him as your mate?" Harry asked, his hips continuing to grind down on my freed cock. I whimpered at the feeling.

"W-Wanted to gi-g-give you a way o-out of having to help me." I whined, I lifted myself up from the bed, wanting more contact with him.

"I didn't want a way out, and I don't want one now either." He stilled his body and I let out a sob of frustration, my body needed him, wanted him, I wanted him.

"H-Harry...." I trailed, why wouldn't he.

"Yes Lou?" He asked in the sweetest voice. I purred under the attention.

"I.... I-I ne-" My words were cut off when we both heard a door slam close a few doors down. The smell of an alpha, other then Harry of course, filled my nose. "No!" I cried to myself, straining against Harry's grip. "I-I-I d-don't w-w-w-w-want to smell him!" I cried when the other alpha's smell grew stronger, the alpha was in a rut.

I heard Harry growl above my, my body vibrated with his. Harry dropped his head down and I whimpered. I immediately lifted my head and buried my nose into his neck, his scent was strong and I moaned. "Louis? Wh-" He started to ask but the room next to Harry's was thrown open only to be slammed shut.

He was looking for me.....

"N-need to smell y-you, only you!" I cried, my neck and back hurt at my position but I refused to take my nose anywhere else. I didn't want to smell the alpha that was going to come in here soon.

I filled my lungs with Harry. Finally he let go of my biceps and I immediately reached up and gripped Harry's shirt. I twisted my legs until they were under me.

Harry was kneeling on the mattress and I was too, right in front of him. I nuzzled into his neck again, my mouth sucking on his skin. He groaned, his hands clamping to my hips.

"Louis, we need to stop, get you somewhere safer." Harry all but groaned, he threw his head back a loud moan leaving his lips. "Louis." He pulled back. I whined. "Lou, baby, he wants you an..... And who am I to deny him?" Harry asked, avoid my eyes. I gasped.

"I-I don't want him!" I cried, I reached my hands out and wrapped them securely around his neck. "Want you." I moaned when I felt Harry squeeze my hips tighter.

"Louis?!" I heard his yell my name as the door jiggled, Harry locked it.....

"N-No, pl-please Harry." I cried when he stood up. I stood up quickly, wanting to stop him from opening the door.

Though my body had something else in mind because when I stood up my body crumpled to the floor. I let out a yell of pain when my arm hit the ground at an odd angle. "Oww, fuck....." I sobbed, the pain in my arm was started to take over as the heat and arousal in my body started to recede.

I slowly attempted to pick myself up but when I went to push myself up with my arm I crumpled to the floor again. Tears escaped my eyes and I clutched my arm to my body in fear I'd hurt it more. I curled up in a fetal position.

I smelt Harry advancing towards me, I refused to look up. I closed my eyes tightly, fearing that I upset him somehow. "Look at me." His alphan voice had me whimper before I slowly complied, not being able to deny him. I opened my eyes and tears streaked my cheeks. I met his gaze and I couldn't tell what he was feeling. "Lou?" His voice switched to one of worry as he kneeled down next to me. One of his large hands grabbed my pain filled arm and I let out a sob of pain. He either didn't notice or didn't care as he squeezed it harder.

I bite my bottom lip hard, trying to quiet my cries, soon blood filled my mouth. The metallic tasting fluid came too much to hold in my mouth, so I spit it out onto the ground, my bottom lip throbbed and a bit more blood spilled down my throat before it stopped bleeding altogether.

The lingering taste was disgusting, I hated the taste of blood. "Louis, god what are you doing?!" Harry's voice penetrated my thoughts and pulled me back to him. "Stop!" He commanded and I hadn't realized I was clawing at my side until my hand stopped. I could feel the blood trickle down my side and pool around me. Why was I self harming?

I made him mad when I broke my arm, that was it. I upset him, that's why I hurt myself.

"Harry!" The alpha yelled from the other side of the door and I whimpered, curling in on myself more. Harry looked torn, he wanted to get the alpha but it wasn't in his biology to leave a wounded omega bleeding with a broken arm.

"Louis, we need to get you to the hospital." Was all Harry said before he pulled me to my feet. I bit back a sob of pain and stood on my shaky legs. My naked body was cold as my heat was postponed until I was taken care of.

The blood wasn't warm on my skin anymore, it was drying and felt similar to the cum that was still dried to my stomach and chest. Harry walked over to me and carefully slid my arms into one of his very large sweaters. I couldn't stop crying at the pain in my arm and instantly went to clutch it to my chest again.

He helped me step into boxers and not even three seconds after those two pieces of clothing were on me did he pick me up bridal style.

I winced at the jolt in my arm and snuggled into his bare chest. He was wearing loose sweats and nothing else.

His wonderful and alluring scent wrapped itself around me in a comfortable embrace. I let out a shaky breath and continued to breathe him in. Harry opened the door and I felt a hand grab my shoulder. It wasn't Harry's because he was holding me under my knees and under my back. I flinched from the touch, buried myself deeper into Harry's chest.

"Don't touch him!" Harry growled possessively. I wanted to submit to him instantly.

"You said I could have him, he is mine, not yours!" The unknown alpha yelled and I whimpered quietly into Harry's chest. I kept my eyes shut tightly. Relying only on scent, touch and hearing. I felt Harry pull me tightly to him, causing pain to shoot through my arm but I remained quiet, afraid that the other alpha would hold it against Harry that he accidentally hurt me.

"His heat is postponed, I need to get him to the hospital and if you don't get out of my way this moment I will snap your neck." Harry loosened his grip on me slightly and the other alpha remained silent as Harry started walking again.

Soon Harry was setting me in his car and the warmth left my body and I was shaking again. My body craved the feeling of being Harry's.

The pain in my arm was still very intense and within five minutes Harry was picking me up again, he slammed the car door shut with his foot and carrying me through the hospital doors.

Harry kept asking question to fill out the forms and I answered, a bit groggily. The pain in my arm was slowly becoming dull and I could feel my heat wanting to take over my body so I shifted and rammed my arm into the wooden chair, making it look like an accident. Harry nearly dropped the clipboard in attempt to ease the pain and cooed softly to me as tears welled in my eyes at the new pain. A few betas and omega gave me sympathetic looks while the alpha looked down on me with lustful eyes or in disgust.

Harry didn't notice.

Harry turned in the forms and came back and pulled me to his lap. He softly rubbed my back with his large hands. One of his hands softly rubbed at my thigh, just under the hem of the large sweater. It went past mid thigh and was almost at my knees. His hand was warm and comforting.

Some other people in the waiting room seemed disgusted with the little amount of clothing I was wearing, not that I chose not to wear a lot of clothing. Harry chose and this is what I ended up with.

A few alphas tried to peak at me, at what was under the sweater and it caused a ripple of disgust was flow through me. Harry seemed to sense the lingering gazes on me. I pulled the hem at far as I could down my body but if I pulled too much my collar bone would be visible.

Harry's hand went further up on my thigh, not far, still quiet a bit of space between his fingertips and my private area but my skin seemed to heat up where his fingertips pressed lightly over my inner thighs. He glared at the alpha licking his lips at me and brushed his lips over the faint mark on my neck, his bared his teeth and slowly dragged them over the bonding vein.

The alpha quickly looked away, thinking I was spoken for, I wasn't. But that didn't stop Harry from making other alpha think I was.

"Louis Tomlinson." A nurse said and Harry grabbed me under the knees and my back, still content on carrying me, and walked towards her and through the door.

Not many people gave us second glances, it was common for an alpha to be possessive over their omega, not that I was Harry's omega, but it seemed like we were to outside eyes.

"Just in this room, the doctor will be with you in a few moments." Her smile was force but winked at Harry before leaving. A seed of jealousy blossomed in my stomach but it crushed in under my foot, it remained alive but it was small and hide able.

Harry set me on the table thingy in the room. I dropped my gaze to my fingers that twiddled with the hem of the sweater. I could feel Harry's eyes on me, like he knew I was jealous.

"You're jealous." Was all he said and I flinched, how had he known? I did try and hide it didn't I? "Why?" He asked and I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks.

"I-I-I d-don't know what y-you're tal-alking about." I stuttered nervously and cursed at myself for not being able to lie smoothly.

He stood up and walked over to me. He separated my thighs and stood between them. His hands slipped under the sweater and laid over my upper, outer, thighs. His thumbs made little circles over my skin and I felt a ripple of...... Something run through me. "I know you're lying. I saw the way you glared at her." I did? "The way you stiffened in my arms meant something." I hadn't been aware I did any of this. "And lastly, you can't lie for the life of you." He leaned forward slightly and I felt the need to lean away but I remained frozen. "Now, answer me honestly, why were you jealous?"

I opened my mouth to say something but the door opening cut me off. "Louis Tomlinson, correct?" The doctor asked and I pushed at Harry weakly.

"This is him." Harry answered before I could but still remained between my thighs. I pushed at his chest but my efforts were futile. My arms were weak to begin with and one was broken so it remained clutched to my chest. And he was way stronger then me so it made me feel and appear that much weaker. Something I hated about myself.

"Hi Louis. I am your doctor today, my name is doctor Smith." He closed the door and walked to the other side of the room and slipped on some gloves, I gulped, what was he gunna do with them? "So you believe you have a broken arm?" He asked and Harry said yes, not allowing me to speak.

"He hurt it when he fell." Harry said sternly, he was obviously upset I never answer him.

"Now Louis." The doctor ignored Harry and looked directly into my eyes. "I'm going to ask you a few questions and I'd like you to answer them honestly." His alpha voice was slightly noticeable, not to Harry, but to me. I nodded weakly. "I never got your name." The doctor turned to Harry who gave his name with a snarl. "Harry, if you don't mind I'd like to speak to Louis alone, it's customary to speak to the patient alone when asking these questions." Harry looked hesitant but left anyway. "Now, Louis." Dr. Smith turned to me. "May we begin?"

I nodded and closed my thighs subtly. Something about this alpha had me on edge, all of the sudden I wanted Harry back.

"Do you have a mate?" He asked, his voice almost suggestive. I shivered.

"N-No."

"When was your last heat?" I gulped.

"Right now, it's postponed because I injured myself." I answered and he smirked before nodding to himself. I felt gross inside.

"Oh, really?" He asked, his voice raspy and suggestive. He advanced towards me and I coward, I squeezed my legs impossibly tighter against themselves. I gripped the sweater, afraid of what he was going to do next.

"HAR-" His hand slapped over my mouth, it stung bad. I whimpered when he pushed me onto my back.

"He can't hear you sexy." I shivered. His second hand started at my thighs and slipped under the hem and inched up my leg. His calloused hand gripped me through my boxers and I let out a scream into his hand, tears slide down my cheeks when he leaned in close, his breath fanning over my face.

A few seconds later the door was flung open and the doctor was ripped away from my body and I curled in on myself, sobbing to myself as I felt dirty and used.

I looked up and saw two beta security guards lifting Dr. Smith to his feet and pushing him out of the door. Right after they got out of the door Harry rushed in and he wrapped me in his embrace. I cried in his still bare chest, my limbs shaking in fear of what could have happened.

I didn't even care that my arm was broken, or that it hurt, I just need Harry close to me, to protect me, to care for me. I could still feel his hands on me, I could hear his voice call me sexy and I felt like I wasn't even a human, a mere object.

Harry's hand held the nape of my neck against his body while the other wrapped around my waist securely. I continued to sob into his chest, his smell doing little to calm me as he smelled of anger. "What did he do?" His voice was shaking in anger. But for some reason it didn't scare me like it usually would have.

"H-H-He t-t-t-to-touch m-me." I cried clinging to him tighter, afraid Harry would be disgusted with me for letting it happen and want nothing to do with me anymore.

"How was he touching you? Where?"

"W-Wh-Where a-a-a-alp-alphas t-t-t-tou-touch th-their o-o-o-om-omegas." I sobbed.

"He isn't coming near you again, no one will touch you, no one." He growled possessively and for a split second I was confused but it was thrown to the side as I still felt gross.

\----------

It had been a few months, my arm was healed now. Harry was at work more often than not. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss him.

After most of the house had smelled my heat most of the alphas, and a few betas, started to take romantic interest in me.

Most of the alphas that took interest scared me and it was impossible to avoid them. The betas that felt things for me had no chance, omegas and betas weren't meant for each other, they knew this, and so did I.

Aiden Grimshaw was one of the only alphas that liked me that I could stand. He and I had grown relatively close since Harry started going back to work. I'd spend most of my hours snuggled up to him watching movies or napping in his room, sometimes he'd cook for me and sometimes we just talked.

I never felt safe sleeping unless I was locked in Harry's room, or sleeping with Harry by my side, or sleeping next to Aiden. Same with back home. I'd prefer to sleep with Liam by my side, and more often than not that's what happened. He'd come over or I'd stay at his house and we'd snuggle up in each others embraces.

Harry still doesn't know about Aiden and I's friendship or that Aiden has attractions towards me. He knows a lot of his alphan staff thinks of me sexually since my heat but that's about it. Mary had advised I not tell Harry about my time spent with Aiden either. I didn't understand it just chose not to question it as Aiden said the same thing.

"Lou?" Aiden giggled and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked and Aiden giggled again. He nudged me with his shoulder.

"You zoned out." He explained and I blushed.

"Louis?!" Harry's voice yelled from a few doors down. Aiden's eyes blew wide and I knew mine did too. Harry and Aiden's room were on the same floor, only a few doors away from each other. It'd be impossible to get out of here without Harry seeing.

"What do we do?!" Aiden whispered I shrugged miserably.

"I-I don't k-k-know..." I said nervously. "What will he do if h-he found us?" I asked.

"I don't know." Aiden whispered back.

"Mr. Styles. I believe I saw Louis in the living room." Mary's voice said loudly.

"Thank you Mary, keep an eye out anyways?" Harry said before we both heard him running down the stairs. Mary flung the door open with red cheeks.

"I just had to lie to my boss, let's go!" She grabbed my arm and yanked me out of Aiden's room. She briefly hugged me. "Pretend you just woke up." She said quickly and messily ran her hand through my hair. "You're lucky I like you." She joked and kissed my cheek before dragging me with her down the stairs where Harry was asking everyone where I was. "Mr. Styles, I found him asleep in the guest room." Mary lied smoothly, I kind of envied her for the talent.

"Thank god you're okay!" Harry took the steps four at a time and pulled me into a bone crushing hug, he kissed the top of my head and swayed us slightly.

"What did you think happened to me?" I yawned.

"C'mon." He grabbed my hand and quickly ran towards his room, dragging me behind him. Aiden was walking down the hall.

"My. Styles, Louis." He nodded polietly and I nodded at him to.

Harry unlocked his room and pushed both of us inside before locking it again. "I thought maybe one of those goddamn alphas forced you into something." He growled and my neck twitched.

"Something?" I asked.

"I don't know, I thought maybe one of them forced you into sex." Harry pulled me to his chest, his hand gently massaging my scalp.

"Mmm _Harry_." I moaned at the feeling, I was absolutely weak when it came to being petted.

"You like that Lou?" Harry asked, applying more pressure. I whimpered and nodded weakly in response. God it felt so good. My hand that was gripping his shirt slowly lost it's grip and slowly fell down his side until I finally gripped the hem of his shirt. My other hand doing the same. "If I'd known this is how'd you react I'd have done it a lot more." Harry chuckled, his free hand holding the small of my back.

Harry slowly walked us over to his bed and we both fell down. His chest pressed tightly to my back as his hand continued to work at my scalp. Of course the touch wasn't intimate but my body found immense amount of pleasure from being touched there, part of the reason I didn't tell Harry to begin with. A very small amount of arousal seeped into my veins.

"H-Harry." I gasped out, his hand stilled and I was breathing deeply. "I-If you don't sto-" He started to apply pressure again and my speech was cut off with a whimper. My knuckles were white were I gripped the sheets.

"If I don't stop?" Harry teased, continuing to pet me. If it weren't for my huge amount attraction towards him I doubt this would be happening but because I've have intimate and sexual times with him this was a problem.

"I'll g-get ar-aroused." I finally gasped out and for a brief moment he stopped and I was finally able to breath again.

I went to push away, as he was probably disgusted with me but he pulled me tighter to him. His hand going back to my petting me, hard. I moaned at the feeling, my body going lax for a few seconds before leaning up into the touch, craving more.

" _Harry_!" I moaned highly, slick was starting to dampen my boxers. Harry pressed himself closer to me, his crotch pressed right up against my bum. My hands slipped from the sheets, I tried to grip them against but Harry's free hand intertwined with mine.

He moved us so I was on my stomach and he was over me. He released my hair and intertwined it with my other hand. His palm rested heavily on the backs of my hands. I held on tightly to his hands, not wanting him to leave.

He started to grind into my bum. I could feel him thickening in his pants with every thrust. I lifted my hips up, meeting his thrusts. "God Lou, you smell so good." Harry growled. "Your slick." He moaned, his hips losing rhythm against mine.

The smell of him was enough to bring me close to the edge, and the feeling of his cock against my bum was sending shock waves of arousal though me.

He shook one of his hands out of mine and started to massage my scalp again. "Oh god..... _Harry_!" I came with a cry of his name, the cum seeped into my boxers and not even a minute later Harry's hips stuttered against mine, he moaned out my name before falling down next to me.

He pulled me close to him, his arm wrapped securely around my stomach and hips. "Sleep now Love." He said and only seconds later I fell into a dreamless sleep.

\----------

When I woke I had a fresh, clean, pair of boxers on and a large sweater hung loosely on my shoulders. I stood up and made my way to the shower. I pulled my clothes off and stepped into the large shower.

I turned the handle and was hit with a cold spray and I shivered. After a few seconds the water warmed and I could feel myself relax under the spray.

I continued to wash my body. I was more than surprised at the dried slick between my legs, when had I-

Last night.....

Harry......

Oh no.....

I dropped and bar of soap and let out a scream when it fell on my foot. I took a step back only to fall and hit my head against the wall and everything went black.

\----------

"Louis?! LOUIS!?" I heard a distant voice, I knew that voice. "Mary he isn't responding!" Aiden.... That's was Aiden's voice. "Mr. Styles is going to kill me!" His voice cried.

"Louis! Louis! You need to wake up, Harry is going to be here any minute!" Another voice said.... It was beta and a boy. "Louis! Dear god please wake him up!" It was Ben.... How could I have forgotten.

I heard a door open and I wanted to wake up, wanted to open my eyes and see what was going on but It was like I was trapped in my head, unable to control my own body. All I could do was listen. "S-Sir-"

"What is going on?!" Harry's voice growled.

"I-I hea-heard a sc-" Aiden's voice was cut off.

"An-And I came to he-" Mary interjected but her voice grew silent as well.

"Sir I swear our intentions were innocent." Ben said. "Aiden heard a scream from your room and since you were gone he-"

"I knew you were gone and I called out to Louis who wasn't answering and the shower was running and I wasn't exactly thinking except 'save the omega' so I acted and I broke your door."

"And what happened?" Harry's voice was concerned. I could feel his large hands on my body, his hands were shaky.

"He was unconscious in the shower and his head was bleeding. I called for Mary and she came up with Ben and we couldn't take him to a hospital because we needed his alpha's permission. So I had Mary call you because I know that if an alpha calls another alpha, about their omega, and asks to take said omega to the hospital......" Aiden stopped talking.

"You should have taken him! He is still bleeding!" Harry yelled and I felt my body being lifted from wherever it had been laying previously.

"Bu-"

"I'm not his alpha!" Harry yelled and I winced from inside. "Do you see a bonding mark on his neck?" Harry asked, he sounded like he was near tears, but why? "We have to go." I heard Harry yell and I could feel my body being moved.

After what feels like half an hour I was set on another solid surface.

"What is the problem?" A voice asked, alpha, I didn't know him.

"He knocked himself out in the shower and hasn't woken." Aiden said.

"Doctor, do you mind if I?" Harry asked and I was confused, how did that make any sense? A few seconds later I felt my head being lifted and my neck/head was laying on what I'm guessing is a thigh. I felt Harry's hands run gently through my hair. The smell of _him_ filled my nose.

I saw a blinding light, but I didn't react, I had no control over my body. "He should be fine. His omega just needs coaxing and he'll come to. I'd suggest sleeping next to an alpha, maybe more, depends on how you two want to sort that out."

"And if that doesn't work?" Harry asked.

"If that doesn't work than the only other thing you can do is wait it out. By the looks of it he should be coming to, by himself, in a day or two."

\----------

I could feel Harry pressed tightly against my back, his arms wrapped around me tightly. I could feel his tears on the back of my neck. And my omega was pleading to get out.

"Please Louis, i-if you can he-hear me. Please wake up, god I'm begging you." He cried helplessly and I wanted to wake up, doesn't he know that? "Louis please, wake up. I need you here, need you here with me." He confessed. "Show me a sign, please, can you hear me?"

I focused all of my attention on doing something, something he could feel or see. I felt him grab my hands, his tears continued as silence filled the room.

I focused all of my attention on my hands, he could feel that. After a few minutes I felt my hands twitch. I could feel him still behind me.

"Louis please, baby you have to wake wake up!" Harry yelled. "Please, Louis, I need you in my life. You can't just leave me now." I felt Harry turn me onto my back. "Lou....." Harry whined. "Baby please." He caressed my cheek. "You mean so much to me, I need you to listen to me." Harry hesitated. "You mean more to me than I'd care to admit to anyone. God what am I doing?" He asked himself and I felt his forehead fall against mine. "I want you, I need you and you have no idea how much you effect me. I think of you every single second of the day. I dream things about you. It's like every single cell in my body needs you. I need to feel you every time I'm around you. I need to get my hands on you. I need you to want me. I hate you being with any alpha that isn't me. And half of the alphas that work here want in your pants and that's not okay because I should be the only one who gets to touch you.

"You have no idea how much it hurts to want you and need you when you don't want me. And I know this is probably making you hate me and you'll run right into the arms of some other alpha and it'll kill me but I need you to know this." Harry was breathing deeply. "You have no idea how much it hurts to see you cry in pain or fear. How much it effects me when you're jealous. My alpha needs your omega." Harry finished.

It was like his ramble broke the wall that kept me asleep. I struggled to open my eyes. To see him, I needed to see him. I opened my eyes and his were closed. He had tears running down his cheeks. He was breathing unevenly. He was afraid, afraid I'd leave him. How could I leave him?

I lifted my hand slowly, to not disrupt him and slowly wiped his tears. His eyes opened and he let out an ugly sob before littering kisses all over my face. I let my eye lids fall and my omega practically purred under his attention. I felt some of his tears land on my face and after a while he finally pulled up. He gently wiped away the tears and I opened my eyes.

"Harry...." I said breathily. He was still hovering over me. His face mere inches from mine. And I wanted to close the space between our lips but I didn't. I needed to tell him first.

I caressed his cheek lovingly and he held his hand against mine, like he was afraid I'd pull away. "You heard everything didn't you?" He asked unsure and I nodded. He dropped his gaze and sighed. "Are you going to leave me?" He asked, his voice cracking at the end.

"Look at me." I said and after a few seconds he complied. "I need you to." Was all I said before he broke into a smile. He let out a tear laugh.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked. I nodded and we met in the middle. His lips glided smoothly over mine. I could taste the tears but it added to the moment.

I finally had what I wanted, what I needed. Harry was finally mine.

We pulled away to breathe and his forehead rested against mine. "Don't ever do that to me again." Harry laughed and I chuckled as well. "Do you know how much it hurt to see Aiden look at you like that?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like how I look at you. He wants you." He said, I cocked an eyebrow.

"Really, mayb-" I started with a smirk.

"Don't you dare." He growled and I smiled up at him, leaning up and pecking his lips.

"I would never. I already have the best alpha in the world." It dawned on me what I just said and him. His eyes blew wide and I squirmed under his eyes.

"You think of me as your alpha?" He asked after a long silence. I nodded slowly. "God I love you." He kissed me and I kissed back languidly. Then I actually heard what he said. He loved me? We pulled part a bit later.

"I love you too." I blushed and he looked at me for a second before blushing too.

\----------

I was in the kitchen and Chef Nick was making me and Mary some frozen treats.

"I'll be right back Lou, I need to go check in on Josh, he's been ill lately." Mary patted my shoulder and I just nodded and continued to watch the Chefs cook different foods for different people.

"Hey Lou." Aiden sat down next to me. I smiled at him politely. "I'll have a chicken stir fry?" Aiden asked another Chef I never learned the name of, he nodded and got to work.

"Hey Aiden." I responded.

"So what you up to today?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Not much. Harry wants to have lunch with me, but then he has to go back to work and won't be back until about ten."

"So you're free most of the day?" Aiden asked.

"I guess so, why?" I asked.

"Maybe I could take you to dinner?" Aiden asked and I felt guilty. Aiden doesn't know about Harry and I.

"Umm, I'd have to ask Harry." I responded and Aiden frowned.

"He's so over protective of you." Aiden grumbled. "I mean he went crazy when you knocked yourself out and every time I touched you he royal flipped. I'm sure he was close to ripping my arm off." Aiden sighed. "I mean he acts like you guys bonded, which you didn't because I can see your neck is bare."

I sighed softly.

"Louis, Mary!" Nick smiled at me and gave me a lemon meringue pie pop. I thanked him and turned to Aiden. He was handed his stir fry as well and we ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey Lou!" Mary came back and Nick handed her her treat and she sat down next to Aiden and I. "Hey Aiden."

"Hi Mary."

"Oh Louis, Harry called me." Mary started and I could feel myself perk up. Aiden scowled. "He is buying you an outfit right now. He's getting off early to take you out to dinner. Says he has a surprise." She winked before leaving with her treat, thanking Nick as she leaves.

"Look Louis, he isn't your alpha, you don't have to let him boss you around like that." Aiden grabbed my hand and I pulled it back.

"It doesn't matter if he were my alpha or not." I sighed. "If you couldn't tell I'm living here becaus-"

"Because you aren't safe at home. I know." Aiden huffed. "Still gives him no reason to demand you go on dates with him or sleep in his room." I opened my mouth to say something but he beat me to it. "Didn't he also try and spend your heat with you when two other alphas and a very demanding omega knew you longer wanted to?"

"Yes they knew me longer but they shouldn't have been here to begin with. The unmated alpha that was here is the reason I'm not safe at home."

"And the mated couple?" I shivered.

"Wanted to mate me and make a pack."

"And you didn't agree to go with them because?" Aiden asked. "I mean when they first showed up the other omega looked liked he was going to fuck you in front of everyone and the alpha did nothing to stop him."

"They'd been betting with the other alpha to see who could fuck me first and mate me first and bunch of other things...." I trailed and bowed my head, ashamed to admit it.

"L-Louis I didn-"

"I know. Don't apologize." I set the hardly eaten treat in the bin, not hungry anymore. "But Harry saved me from that. He found out and went to Zayn's. They were going to mate me that week and Harry told me and the others confessed." I stood up. "I have to go get ready for lunch with Harry."

\-----------

When we got back from dinner it was close to midnight. After the meal we caught a late movie hardly anyone was in. We didn't watch of course. We kind of just kissed and held hands, not a sexual way, not exactly a romantic kisses either. But just kissing, lips sealed in love, promising forever, it was adorable how he'd always ask if he could kiss me before he actually did. I never got bored of it like I would think I would.

Harry unlocked the door and only a few of the staff were up. Cooking, chatting, watching tv and just hanging out. It was enjoyable to watch for a few seconds.

I made eye contact with Aiden, he looked pissed. He walked towards us and Harry growled lowly before he reached us.

"Hi Louis, how was your date?" He completely ignored Harry and stared me straight in the eyes, accusing almost.

"H-Hi A-Aiden." I stuttered nervously. Anger rolled off of him in waves. "I-It was lo-lovely. T-Thanks for a-a-asking." Harry was a very possessive alpha, and he didn't mind showing it.

"C'mon Lou. You should sleep, you have a lot planned tomorrow." Harry lied and grabbed my hand, squeezing tightly before turning to the stairs.

"Hold on _Lou_." Aiden commanded and I froze. I could feel Harry growl. I scanned the room and everyone was gone. Why?

"Don't you dare command him." Harry hissed.

"Don't think I will Harry. You see this omega, this omega is a slut, aren't you Lou?" He snapped and I whimpered.

"You fuc-"

"I a-a-am." I stuttered out, tears stinging my eyes.

"Back the hell away." Harry growled before pulling me to his chest. "Louis is perfect. And most definitely not a slut unlike you. Yeah, I know about your countless nights with different omegas and even betas. And trust me, they aren't the least bit satisfied." Harry smirked at the shocked looked on Aiden's face. "Louis is the most amazing omega this world has to offer. I would go to the end of the earth to protect him and don't think I won't kill you right here. If you touch, offend, or even look at him again watch your back." Harry growled before picking me up bridal style and carrying me up the stairs.

I silently cried in his chest. He whispered sweet nothing in my ear and kissing my face everywhere. He locked his door and gently set me down on the bed and sat down next to me.

Harry deserved better, someone like Mary.

"He's wrong Louis." Harry pulled me into his lap, I straddled him in order not to fall off. His hands held my hips and he was staring me deep in the eyes with honesty and love shining brightly. "You are not a slut, not even close. Nor will you ever be. You are so very perfect. So innocent and everything I would ever want, and more, in an omega. You are my omega. I want you and choose you over every other omega in the world.

"I couldn't ask for more. He's just jealous because he doesn't have you. He wants you and he knows you're mine. That I will be the only alpha to please you from this point forward. _I_ will be the only alpha to kiss you. _I_ will be the only alpha to hold you hand and take you on romantic dates. _I_ will be the only alpha to mate you, to claim you, to bond you. Someday you'll be carrying _my_ pups, _our_ pups." Harry pulled my head down to his, our foreheads connecting. "You'll be the only person, ever, to feel me in an intimate way. The only one to bed me. The only one to carry my pups."

I smiled, my insecurities long gone. Happiness replacing it. The idea of mating with Harry, of being claimed by him, of bonding, and of holding his pups.

"I love you Boo, and you are so beautiful and so, so pretty and I need you to know this." Harry whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

"I don't deserve you." Harry lifted is head a little bit. "Can I kiss you?" I nodded and brought our lips together. The feeling was pure love.

\----------

Aiden hasn't talked to me since. He was fired last night when Harry caught him apparently lusting after me. I don't think he as though, Harry is just possessive of what he owns.

And while it used to bother me, someone owning me, it didn't anymore. Harry was the perfect Alpha and I was fine with him owning me.   
  
  
  
  
  


**Congratulations! You've finished this long arse One Shot that could have been a full short story if I'd chosen to do so.**

**Anyways! Tell what you think of it please, you don't have to obviously because I don't have a gun to your head.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this shitty fanfiction


End file.
